Tears of April
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Aprilynne Swan is sick, she has been since before she could remember. Edward doesn't fall for Bella, but her witty, intuitive, younger twin who... can read HIS thoughts? Join our two protagonists as their lives get a little more interesting, and a little less painful! On Hiatus
1. Moving not to home

I grab my coat, and sigh.

"Mom, Phil, I'm going out!" Now that we were in Chicago for Phil's baseball, I wasn't allowed to go out after dark, so going for a walk and a soda would have to slip in somewhere before then. I smile warmly at the receptionist, before pulling the warmth of my garment towards me. I spot a small coffee shop across the street, and carefully cross over. Several men glare at me from an alley next to a pizzeria, but I keep my eyes on the coffee shop, ready to run if need be. They never come.

The coffee shop is a little niche thing, with wooden beams. I guess that's what Chicago is all about. Tomorrow I would be leaving for Forks, to live with my dad and sister Bella, she left last week, but due to something here, we thought it would be better for me to go then. The lady at the counter passes me my order, a blueberry muffins and a mocha, before I head back to the hotel. As I walk, I hum the words to my favourite songs mashed together, bobbing my brunette head as the internal rhythm bounced along. An ache in my chest begind as soon as I get inside, taking a seat, the receptionist asks me how I am. "Really sick, actually. My doctor doesn't know what it is." She purses her lips, not knowing how to respond. "It's ok, you don't have to help me." She does anyways, assisting me to the elevator- where she leaves me. And as I approach our room, I sigh, ready for the cascade of questions that would come from my mother's mouth, asking me where did been, why had I been gone for so long... That was just her thing. I open the door, but her and Phil are just casually sitting watching TV. "Oh hey honey, what's up?" She calmly asks, and I smile.

"Thanks mom." I walk up to the couch, and squeeze inbetween them. "I'll miss you guys... But I can't wait to see dad again." Every weekend I called dad, we chatted about Forks, then Phoenix, then his friends, then mine. And every year I visited, Bella was always too tired, or too busy to come with me, but dad and I both knew that she just didn't want her already complicated life getting... Well, complicated.

"Well kiddo, we're always at the end of the phone, just ring up whenever you want." Phil rubs my arm and I lean into his shoulder, watching as the news man on the TV spoke about foreign affairs. "I need to finish packing..." I say, but my eyes flutter closed as I say so. "Don't worry Bumble bee, I'll finish it off..." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off.

At the airport, dad stands, Bella in tow, smiling awkwardly as I pull my small case towards them. "Hey daddy!" I wrap my arms around his torso, and he puts his around my neck. "I missed you Bumble bee." I giggle, and let him grab my case as I hug Bella.

"Are you ok Bee? How was your chest?" I shrug.

"I got dosed up before the flight, still on cloud nine as we speak!" I link arms with my slightly taller, older non identical twin sister as we come out, spreads to go home. "So uh, I knew that guys don't share a room anyone at your mom's but..." I nod.

"It's ok dad, Bells is the one you should be apologising to, I'm the one who kicks!" Bella smirks, and peers back out of the window.

"Hey dad, can we go to the dinner tonight? I feel like having steak..." Dad perks up a bit and smiles. "What do you think Bells? A back to school dinner?" Bella nods, still in a world of her own, so as me and dad chat about my new hair cut, from down to my waist, to about where Bella's is. "And, home sweet home! I left the room how you decorated last year, I just washed the sheets though." I smile, and take my own case inside, where I smile at the familiar scent and feel of home. "Thanks dad." I say, and I can feel him chuckle from behind in pride. Bella helps me with my case upstairs, and I take my pills out of my pocket, shoving the five down my throat at once. My sister sadly smiles at me, but I brush it off. Our room is purple, everything! I love it, much to Bella's dismay, she probably said to dad that it was fine though. We also have to share a queen sized bed, which is ok since I get super cold at night. I see a van pull up in front of the house, and i squint, recognising the figures getting out of it. "The Blacks! I yell, rushing down the stairs, and just as the drugs kick in I trip, flying out the door, and into Jacob. "Woah there! Calm yourself down bumble bee!" I hug him so tightly that he has to gasp a bit. "I missed you guys! Where's your dad?" From behind Billy grins, and I hug him, not quite as hard. "Hey I never got a hug that hard Bumble bee!" Dad chuckles, and I smile at him.

"God I missed home so much!" I exclaim, Bella momentarily tenses, but with a look I silence her body language. "So Bella, are we still on for dinner tonight?" Bella's face lights up, and she nods.

"Totally, I'll be ready at eight." He grins, and gives me a peck on the forehead. "Cool, we'll be watching baseball in here so," my head begins to spin a bit, and I kick into Jake, they all silently give me a sorry look, but I smile it off. "Just my pills making me as high as firework!" The casual nature of my words put them all into uncomfortable ease, but it's better to not have them worry. "Well you guys have fun, I need to unpack and stuff!" I smile to them, and walk upstairs, where Bella joins me. "You didn't have to lie like that Aprilynne." I tense at my real name.

"Bee, I prefer Bee to Aprilynne or whatever!" I complain. she sighs, and helps me unpack my stuff, before I come across a little bumble bee plush stowed away in the corner. "Mom..." I caress the fluffy insect, before debating which side of the bed was mine, I got the side nearest to the window... That's so great for my bad circulation! I change into some of Bella's fluffiest pjs, and sulk in bed. I feel my face pale, and I close my eyes, wishing for the pain to go away. Bella comes in, and lies next to me, cuddling up. "I'm your sister Bee, you shouldn't lie to me, are you ok for school tomorrow?" I nod from within my alcove of sheets, and smile. "Bells, will you make me lasagne tomorrow?" I ask, and she chuckles.

"Sure Bee..." She murmurs, hugging me some more. I hope that soon, I'll get better, and then be able to start my life properly.


	2. Happy school days

"Isabella and Aprilynne Swan right? I'm Eric, wow, you two are..." As the boy begins chatting away, I eye all of the students who seem to be staring at us. Bella says something to him, and then starts to drag me along. "Come on, let's go." The school really is tiny! With about three hundred kids, I can't believe it! We get to gym, and I begin to put on my sports gear. "You're Aprilynne right?" A girl asks, eyeing my stomach. I smile at her. "Call me Bee, we're you looking at my scar?" She awkwardly shuffles about, before nodding. The mark stretches around from my belly button to my left side, and is a tan against my pale skin. "Who're you?" She smiles.

"Jessica, do you do sport?" I chuckle.

"I used to do ballet as a kid, I wasn't any good though..." She smiles. "Well, I'll see you in class Bee." She waves and heads out of the changing room. Bella walks up to me, and smiles. "You almost done?" I nod, slipping my shirt on, and tying up my hair. Volleyball is a pain, I got hit in the head with the ball twice, the second time I fell over. "Hey, are you ok?" I look up to see a brunette boy in a basketball jersey. "Uh, hi, I'm Mike Newton, you're... Isabella?" I shake my head, skill caressing it with my left hand. "Aprilynne! That's a really pretty name." I smile at him, and lift my head. "Oh my gosh you're bleeding! Let me take you to the nurse!" I don't disagree, I was light headed before I started leaking human fluid. The nurse puts a super attractive gauze on my head, and sends me off to Lunch.

Bella and I join the group we spoke to earlier, but with the addition of this cute girl called Angela, who I share a love for photos with.

"Do you play any musical instruments you two?" Angela asks, and I shrug. "I can play a little violin." I say, and Bella chuckles.

"A little?" She questions, and I sigh.

"I finished my grading course, but then I had to stop." They nod, and I spot in the corner of my eye a group of stunning individuals. "Who are they?" Bella questions, and Jessica sighs.

"The Cullens , they're all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen, the two at the front, they're Rosily, and Emmitt, then the pixie one is Alice, and she's always with Jasper who looks like he's in pain. It's weird though, cause they're like together together you know?" A fifth member walks through the door.

 _What are they thinking? Why doesn't it work? Why does she smell so ..._

A voice rings in my head, and my chair falls back, getting everyone's attention. "I-I think I'm going crazy." I mutter, running out of the hall, and towards the front door. It started when that guy came in, was it his voice that I had heard? It was masculine, and sounded like butter melting on a hot knife... Or however people said it! I take several deep breaths, and hear the bell ring, to which I return, and every person I see asks me if I'm ok, I respond with- 'just a little faint' before I head to my biology class.

"Ah, the already infamous Swan sisters! Bella could you sit next to Mike for me, and Aprilynne, next to Edward.

 _Why does she smell so good? I want to just..._

"Ow..." The teacher gives me a concerned look, but I brush it off.

The boy, who has gorgeous copper hair, and mesmerising golden eyes turns to face me for a second, giving me the specimen. I hear his voice, but this time it's all mumbly, I lift a hand to my head, and he tilts back a bit. "If this is you in my head..." I whisper to him, and his eyes widen as he puts a hand over his mouth.

 _You can hear me? How can she? Oh she smells so..._

I look at him, with my eyes bulging. That was him! I shuffle away slightly, and nod. "Mr Cullen, Miss Swan am I disrupting anything important?

 _Did he really just ask that?_

I can't help it, I burst out into tears of laughter, making Edward jump back slightly in shock, at this, the other students start to chuckle, but the teacher just looks at me. "I'm sorry sir, I think it's my pills taking effect. Edward was just asking if I was ok before." He nods, and carries on.

 _La la la la la..._

I scowl at him, but he's facing the window. He then quickly stands, and then the bell goes. "Now that is dedication to timing." How could I hear his thoughts? Hundreds of things flooded my own, but Bella putting a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "If I'm making lasagne then we have to go now." I nod, and follow her out to the truck, and get in. In the distance I see Edward looking at us, but I close my eyes so that I don't have to face them.

Edward doesn't come in the next day. I share an art class with his sister, so when I see her, I walk over, much to her surprise. "Hey, I was wondering where your brother was-"

"He's sick..." She says, and I nod.

"Oh, ok, hey- your his sister right? Can you read his mind?" She gives me and almost shocked look as she stopped drawing this cute black dress. "Of course not..." She adds, and I sigh.

"I must be going crazy then..." She giggles.

"Come sit over here with me, I can tell that we'll be great friends!" I nod, and pull my stuff over. "I'm not very good so don't judge." I pull out my art book and she smiles at it. "You've got your own style that's great- what's this?, she flicks forward half of the book, and finds the sketch of a house I dreamt about there. "You've been past our house? She asks, and I narrow my eyes. "This was just a house I saw in a dream... Does your's looks like this?" She smirks.

"Like this? It's exactly the same! You must of subconsciously remembered seeing in once." I nod.

"Probably." Alice and I continue chatting for the whole of art about fashion, and interests, but Edward doesn't come up again. "Well it was fun talking to you Alice... Hey, can you tell Edward that I hope he gets better soon? It's probably not much, but he needs to get a lot of rest." She smiles, and rubs my arm.

"You're more perfect than I imagined! Don't worry, our dad's a doctor." I smile, and remember what I had to do after school.

"Oh yeah! I have an appointment with him after school." She smiles. "What do you have?"

"I don't really know, the doctors don't either, they just prescribe me with a ton of meds that treat my symptoms." She picks up my bag for me with ease and I smile. "This things heavy! Are you like a secret body builder or something?"

She grins. "I guess I carry tons of shopping far too often." I nod, and we part ways at the front entrance, where she meets the others, who all stare at me. "How was your day Bells? I ask as I see my sister by the car. "Good, I have a date with Jake tonight, will you be ok?" I nod.

"I have a hospital appointment anyways. We both get into the car, and drive home.

 **Oh my gosh! Thank you to jasmine. and wulviegurl for their really supportive, first two comments, I should be posting every Saturday and Sunday. PS sorry everyone! I'm not very good at writing yet, but with your support I should get better!**


	3. Crashes and chaos!

"Aprilynne Swan? I'm doctor Cullen, you're here for my perscription?" I imagined the doctor as a middle aged man, but this guy doesn't seem older than thirty five. "I'm yeah, I'll take whatever you want to give me." He smiles at me.

"And what are your symptoms again?"

"Uh, a tight, almost burning chest, feeling really dizzy, headaches and dry throats- oh and once I couldn't walk." He nods, and writes some stuff down. "Ill give you a regime of painkillers for now, and I don't want to seem like a saddest, but I want to see your physical symptoms, can I book you an appointment for next Tuesday?" I nod.

"Oh! Is Edward ok?" He gives me a shocked glare.

"Yes, he's getting better thank you Aprilynne- now I'll see you again next week?" I nod, and leave the hospital. As I leave, I look up at the mountains and smile. "Perhaps tomorrow a little walk would be nice..." I say, sticking my hands in my pockets, ready to walk home.

Edward didn't come in the next day, or the day after that. If fact, I'm pretty sure it's been a week since I've seen him around. But today, next to my seat in biology was Edward.

 _Can you still hear me?_

I jump back, and I think he takes that as a yes.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm sorry that I didn't get to introduce my self last week-"

"Sorry my but, are you ok? You were off for a week!" I say, and he chuckles. "Anyways, you don't need _to talk_

 _Is that better? She still smells so..._

I nod, smiling slightly. I scribble down that I can also hear his other thoughts, and he freezes.

 _La la la la la la_

I smile, and look at the experiment we were given, putting the first slide under the microscope. "What brings you to sunny sunny Forks Miss Aprilynne?" He asks.

"Prophase. Um, my dad, my sister- do you think that she can...?" He subtly shakes his head. "This isn't going to go down well with my family." I don't bother questioning him.

"You weren't really sick were you?" I ask, and he sighs.

"I wasn't your kind of sick." He pulls the microscope over. "You're right, Prophase." I take the next tray, and let him look. "Anaphase." He pushes it over. I look, "I don't think anyone's my kind of sick. Anaphase, you were correct." He glares at me.

"What do you mean?" Bella sticks her hand up.

"Sir, we're complete." He goes over and gives Mike and Bella the onion prize. "The doctors don't know what I've got, your dad only prescribed me with pain killers but..." He nods.

"They don't stop all of it."

We walk out together, close, I don't know why, but being around him just makes me feel happier, even the pain subsides a little.

"Hey um, do you want to go out for something to eat later? My sis has another date but I'm home alone..." He sighs.

"I think I've got some stuff planned for tonight- Aprilynne, I don't think that we should be friends." A bit late after we'd just had a really cool conversation Mr. Wise guy. "Uh, ok, well that's weird. Are you ok?" I ask, and he sighs. His eyes now shine almost black. "Do you where contacts?" He shuts his eyes, and shakes his head.

"No, it's the fluorescence..." He then turns and walks away. Mike Newton then walks up to me. "Hey, Aprilynne, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab dinner later on today?" I smile at him.

"Sorry Mike, maybe some other time, I'm really not in the mood now." He nods, and I walk out towards the truck, Bella is saying bye to someone, and then stands next to me trying to find the keys. I spot Edward from across the lot, and then look down, not hearing the screeching until a black van is a few metres away, before Bella can turn, I push her as hard as I can out of the way, but the pain never comes. I hear a bump, then Edward standing next to me. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, but he jumps away before all of the screaming and chaos appears. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

"Bella!" Angela picks Bella up, but she's fine, I have a slight headache, but as soon as everyone crowds around, I feel the darkness taking over.

"Ah, here she is, April- Bee, Bee are you ok?" My speed open, and I smile at my dad. "You can... Call me April if you want dad, I don't mind." I look up to see Bella with a band aid on her hand, but that's it. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Well, it's five, so about two hours hun, Bella called your mother, so you'll have to speak to her later." I sigh, convincing mom I would be ok here was bad enough. "Is Edward ok? He was there too..." I say.

"Are you two friends or something? I was wondering why he'd stayed." Dr Cullen comes out and smiles.

"Miss Swan, two appointments at once- how do you feel?" I nod.

"Ok." He check me for concussion and smiles.

"Her vitals look good, no sign of concussion- how about the pain?"

"Well it's been worse this week." I say, and he nods.

"I'll raise it next week, If you feel drastically worse at any point, please return again. You were very lucky today Aprilynne." I nod.

"If Edward hadn't of gotten over to me so fast, then I would've died." He smiles.

"I also hear from the students that you pushed Bella out of the way, how brave of you." He changed the subject.

"Wait, everyone's here?" He smiles.

"Almost the whole school!" I chuckle.

"That's really not a big feat Dr Cullen." He smiles at me, and let's me get up. "I'll go and call Mom..." I say, and they let me go. As I reach the hall, I hear Edward and his sister talking. And as I come out from the corner, the blonde girl purses her lips and turns away. Edward walks over. "Are you ok?" I nod.

 _La la la la la_

His singing booms in my head. "Can you please either stop blocking off your thoughts or stop thinking?" I ask out loud, and he uncomfortably shuffles. "Anyways, how did you get over to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next-"

"Cut the crap, if I needed that I'd ask a doctor. I don't care if you answer me or not, just, ugh! Why are you so..." I pull my hair slightly, and he turns. "I'll see you later Aprilynne." He deadpans, and I sigh.

What is this? I pull my phone open, and ring mom.

 _She can't find out that I'm a..._

I drop my phone as I hear my mother pick up, no way, they don't exist, he can't be a- that would... I pick up my phone. "Bee honey are you ok?"

"Yeah mom, I'm... Fine." I say, and then hang up, she'll probably ring dad but- now is not the time- I have to find out if Edward is actually a Vampire.

 **Hey everyone! If like to thank you all for reading up to chapter three! I would really like some reviews on the story, and just some general chatter! Sorry if you think that I should of revealed that Edward was a vampire earlier, but since Aprilynne can read his mind that would be a bit pointless in my opinion!**

 **Winterbee ❄️㈂9**


	4. Date with the undead

The trip to the community greenhouse means... Going somewhere with Edward, as I pack all of my stuff into my locker, I head out, and notice Mike headed for me. "Hey, April, you're alive!" I giggle, and he blushes. I notice Edward behind us, and I smirk. "So, wanna go. Prom. With me?" I stand there stunned as he asks, and I attempt with all of my might not to laugh. "I-I'm sorry Mike, but I've got to go to... Canada! Canada that weekend..." That was lame. I look at Edward, who I can tell is trying not to smile. Nosy. "Yeah, I was confused, because I'm going to Jacksonville too, I wasn't sure which one was on prom weekend. He nods. "Cant you go some other-"

"Look Mike, you're a really nice guy, but I'm not really into you right now, I'm sick, and it's really cold, I'm sorry." I walk past him, towards a smiling Edward. And I grab his coat. "Come with me, I need to talk to you. I get on the bus that Alice and Jasper are on, and sit at the back, Edward takes the seat next to me. "Are you hungry? I have a breakfast bar if you want one..." I ask.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." He replies.

"How long have you not been hungry?" I ask, looking out of the window. "A while. How did you figure it out?" He replies a lot more hoarsely. "I heard it. I don't know how I can hear you, or why- but I can, and it scares me." I admit. My hands shaking.

"I can read minds. All of them in this coach. Apart from yours. And nobody can read mine, apart from you." I look at him.

"I-is there something wrong with me?" He laughs.

"I tell you that I can read minds, and you ask if there's something wrong with you?" I scowl.

"It's possible." I shuffle closer to him, and he does the same.

"I... Don't have the strength, to stay away from you anymore, to me, your blood smells like champagne to an alcoholic, my own bouquet. It feels like I'm drunk and living when I'm with you." He whispers.

"Then don't." I mutter back. Looking back out of the window again, and disappearing into the scenary. I feel him lean over slightly. "So you can only read my mind?" He whispers, almost seductively, my cool act faulters, and I feel a shiver go down my spine. "Yeah, only yours." We reach the green house, and I stick closely by Edward.

"I told you before that we shouldn't be friends, not that I didn't want to be. I thought talking to would just make me more..." I smile at him. "I want to be friends too, but lose the awkwardness Mr teenager" he smirks.

"I'm over a hundred year old." I jump slightly at the comment.

"Damn, stuck as a hot teenager forever, just be a hard life..." He nods. "Sure, sarcasm is definitely the way to respond to my statement. Bella is up ahead being chatted to by Mike, and Angela is hanging close to Eric. "You're different from most people, and it's not just you're scent." I sigh.

"What? am I too weird? Too open? Too clumsy-" I say, tripping over a hose. He grabs me with ease, and pulls me up. "I feel like I could tell you my life story, tell you every little fact about me- and it would feel like the most comfortable thing in the world." I blush at his statement. "I'm so happy that you,can't read my mind right now. I hear his la la La again and scowl. "You tried it again you grumpy psychic! I know when you try!" Attempting not to say too loudly I exclaim. "That is really annoying." I punch his arm playfully, and I notice all of the kids taking peeks at us as we walk. "You knew they were interested..." He smiles.

"So what's in Canada?" He asks, and I giggle.

"You caught that? Well I'm pretty sure that's where I'll kick you to if you keep mentally butting into every conversation I have." He sheepishly sticks his hands into his pockets, and eyes Bella. "I can't read her mind either, but she doesn't smell as good as you."

"Watch it, that's my sister you're not calling delicious." He laughs out loud, a hearty, yet delicate laugh that melts my heart. "I'm so sorry, forgive my taste." Smiling, I play with my jacket. "Do you want to go out, for like, a date?" I almost whisper, and he gives me a childish grin, like the one you get when your parents let you buy some candy. "I'd love to, how about tomorrow, I'll pick you up at eight?" My heart skips a beat, and my chest tightens. A whimper escapes my mouth, and I lean forward. "Are you ok? Your heart just-" I nod, but he's not convinced, he tells Mr Moliny that he's taking me to the bus, and he lets me lie my head on his lap. "Are you ok?" I nod, the pain partially subsiding. "It hasn't hurt this much since It first started." I say, looking at his pained face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come on your bus-" he leans down and kisses my forehead. I'm happy that I was the one there to save you." I can't help the grin that spreads across my face, along with the beet red blush. I can't wait to tell Bella...

"Oh my gosh, you're going on a date with him?" She asks, brushing through my hair. "Well, yeah, I asked his, but I don't know where he's taking me." I say, mentally picturing the outfit I'm going to wear.

"Well I'm going to a party with Jake down at the Rez, so no one will here to back you up when he brings you home- trust me, it's embarrassing." I grin at my sister.

"So what's up with you and Jake now? Are you a thing?" She blushes, and nods. "Yeah, I think so. We just seem to have this really, really close bond you know?" I nod, feeling that way with Edward even after such little time worried me slightly, but it also meant that we were having deep, personal conversations in the honeymoon phase, but I just hope that it isn't a phase, that this isn't just an infatuation with a vampire. "Well, you're done!" She exclaims, sighing slightly as she speaks. "Thanks Bells!" She rubs my back. "it's ok Bee." I pick up my khaki green dress that just falls down my body, which is good since my boobs are a good size, but I don't like my slight curves. "Actually, I like being called Aprilynne now, it's my name." I put a leather bracelet around my wrist, and slip on my brown boots and a warm scarf. "Ok, I'm ready." As If on cue, I hear s horn Beep from outside the house, and when I look out, I see Edward. My emotions have trouble containing themselves as I clumsily trample over our room. "I'll see you later Bells! Call me when you know what time you'll be home." Treading down the stairs I see dad look critically at me. "And when did you forget to tell me where you were going?" I twiddle with my dress and smile.

"Out with Edward Cullen, on a... Date?" I almost ask, not wanting to give the wrong answer. A tap at the door disrupts our silence, and soon I let Edward in. "Good evening Chief Swan, I just wanted to take Aprilynne to meet my family, and have dinner." He explains. Dad reluctantly agrees, and Bella walks down. "Hey you guys, I'm just going to meet Jake by the mail box-"

"Bella gets to go out on dates with Jake without being asked, for all we know she could be having sex with him!" I blurt out angrily, and my two family members freeze in shock. I can see Edward physically struggling to hold in his amusement. "Bella?" Dad asks. But my sister is too traumatised. "I'm going to go now, I'll talk to you two when I get back." Bella hesitantly mutters. I look at dad.

"I know she doesn't dad, but how come I get asked where I'm going?" I pout, and he pulls me into a hug.

"Because you always ask why I don't ask Bella." He drops something into my bag, and I wave dad goodbye. Edward chuckles,

"That was pepper spray. Like that'd stop a group of blood thirsty vampires." I remember what he told my dad what we were doing.

"S-so you guys drink human blood?" I ask, and he opens his Volvo door for me. "No, our family are like vegetarians, we only drink the blood of animals. Carlisle hated being what he was, so taught all of us how to be like him." Nodding, I lean up against him and sigh.

"I missed you." He tilts his head so that his lips reach my hairline.

"I missed you more..." He then grimaces, "your dads thinking of coming out with his shotgun if we continue." He robotically drives the car towards the outskirts of town. "So I'm coming to dinner with your non food eating vampire family?" He nods. I smile as I realise Alice and Jasper will be there. When Edward didn't come in, I talked to them all the time, now I understood why Jasper always felt the pain when around people. "Im looking forward to it." We arrive at his house, and even in the darkness, I can tell that I had never seen this house before, that my dream of a house was this one. "Where are all the turrets and moats Dracula?" I smile, and he opens my door.

"This is the only place we can truly be ourselves, that's why it's full of windows." I nod.

"Hey love birds! Come on in." I hear Emmitt yell, so I head with Edward up to his home.

It looks more like a show room than a house on the inside, with white, stainless walls and glass banisters. His family meet us in the lounge. Alice comes over straight away and hugs me. "Oh I can't wait! This is going to be so fun!" She exclaims. I smile and wave to Jasper, who returns the favor.

"It's nice to see you again Aprilynne, this is my wife, Esme." I smile and hug the gorgeous Esme. "Welcome- I love your name Aprilynne." I nervously play with my hair and smile, latching on to Edward. "It's a pleasure to meet you all properly, especially Rosilie and Emmett." The tall broad boy grins, but Rose seems a bit skeptical. "Well it's awesome to have you here Aprilynne, finally Edward won't be drowning in depression with that music of his anymore!" Emmett laughs, and Edward purses his lips.

"Should we have dinner?" Esme asks.

"Um, are you guys ok with just me eating? I mean I don't have to..." They stop me from complaining, and take me to the dining room, where I have to sit between Alice and Emmett who throw questions at me left right and centre. Edward was put at the other end, talking to Carlisle, Esme, and Rosilie, even eating on my own feels comfortable. "So Aprilynne, how have you been feeling this week?" Carlisle asks, and I furrow my brow. "I actually... Haven't felt the pain at all after the school trip, normally I have a constant throb, but even that's disappeared." Carlisle smiles in relief, and talks to me more about school. "Excuse me everyone, but I'm going to show April around the house." Edward commands subtly, and most smirk at his possessiveness. "There's not a bed in your room yet Edward, don't get any funny ideas!" Emmett hollers, and Esme shoots him a glare.

"You two have a nice date, I know Edward has something lovely planned." Alice admits, Edward told me that she could see the future, and that Jasper can manipulate emotions. "Thanks Alice." Edward grumbles, and comes over to take me around the house.

"And this, is my room." His room is light airy, and full of music. A white leather couch humbly sits opposite. "You don't sleep?" He shakes his head, and I smile as I recognise the music. "Claire de lune." He smiles, and takes my hand, dancing carefully with me around the room. "You know your music?" He asks, and I nod.

"Enough to get a musical boyfriend." I purr, and he tilts me into him, before I kiss his cheek. "Not yet sir," I pull away, and look out of the wall sized window in his room "this is gorgeous." I say, and he wraps me up in his cool, marble arms. "You're gorgeous." I turn my self in his delicate hold, and lift my lips to his. A rush of passion flows through me, and I hold him closer. "Aprilynne..." He tries to pull away.

 _I need to have you... Please pull away before I hurt you April_

Just as he's about to, I stop, and nuzzle my head into his neck. "Don't worry, you won't ever hurt me." I whisper, the need to kiss him still in my system. He strokes my hair, and I giggle. "Was this the amazing night you had planned? Cause it's pretty beautiful now." He chuckles, and that warm glow returns, making my heart want to melt. "No, I've got something a bit more interesting." I suddenly feel myself hoisted on to his back, and he opens the window, cold air flushes in, and I see the steam flare from my nostrils. "Are you afraid?" He asks, and I smirk.

"Bring it on." I say, and a slight glimmer in his eyes appears.

"Better hold on tight then spider monkey." He jumps from his window to a tree about fifty metres away, and I laugh out loud, not my normal giggle, but my full, weird laugh. "What a cute laugh." He comments, and I blush. "It's awful really." We escapade from tree to tree, talking about experiences and dislikes. "I hate it when doctors tell me that I'm sick, but don't know what to do." I tell him, now that he's placed me about fifty feet up in the air, on one of the branches of a tall tree. "Good thing I wore boots." I say, slipping slightly on some moss. "I hate it when people judge me by the way I'm always quiet, or don't talk often. I just like it that way." He sighs, breathing out into the icy air. I manoeuvre myself to the branch that he's sitting on, and reside next to him. "Living your life must be..."

"Hell." He finishes, completely serious.

"Beautiful." Ignoring his statement, I turn to face him.

"No matter what you think Edward Cullen, I don't think you're a monster-" he laughs, almost silently.

"As if you could out run me." He picks me up, and takes me down in under two seconds. "As if you could fight me off!" He rips the root of a tree from out of the ground. "You've fallen for the trick, I am the world's most terrifying monster." I pivot on my heel.

"I actually think that the prospect of men changing into wolves is scarier, Dracula was a saint in Romania you know?" I feel his arms around me, holding me more fiercely than before. "I could do _anything_ right now, aren't you afraid?

 _I don't want you to be afraid, but I'm unsafe, I might hurt you- I can't trust myself..._

"You're forgetting one thing Edward Cullen, I can read your mind." I add, and he turns me around. "Well that's a shame, I was hoping to convince you to forget about me and live a good, human life." Anger flares up in me, and I grb his hair, and sharply pulling him down. "Look here, if you think I could be happy without you in my life then you haven't learnt anything about me in the time we've known eachother!" His eyes bulge, and I drop my head, tears streaming uncontrollably from my eyes. "Whenever I'm not with you I'm in _pain_ Edward! You make me feel... Whole." When I look up, his face is illuminated with the happiest, sympathetic smile, and he kisses me. This is a whole-hearted, 'sorry' kiss. I pull away, and in concern leans over, but I just sneeze all over him. I go a beet red, and hold back a laugh. "I think we should get you back before you catch a cold." He smiles, and I rub my scarf on his face.

 **Hey everyone! Oh my, chapter four! I feel so happy, thank you everyone who avidly follows my work (I hope it's not boring!) and Im looking forward to continuing April, and why she is the way she is!**

 **Winterbee** ❄️㈂9


	5. School and social anxiety

The next morning, I wake up with a cold. Halleluiah! The pain that normally occupies my mind has made way for the average teenage girl's 'flu', but I couldn't be happier. I wake up Bella for school, and I practically empty my entire wardrobe for a good 'I'm sick, leave me alone outfit' I settle for a thick turtleneck sweater, waterproof jacket, and light blue skinny jeans, before hearing the familiar honk of a Volvo outside of my house. I gear up, and peer out, seeing my gorgeous, _almost_ boyfriend grinning up at me. "Hey April, when are we going…" I race past Bella, grab a piece of bread, and run outside, before practically flying into the warm Volvo. "I heated it up for you, Alice knew that you would have a cold." I smile at his sister's sincerity, and frown.

"Alice _knew?"_ Edward chuckles, pushing down on the accelerator.

"I did tell you before April! Alice Jasper and I are gifted, the others are normal."

"Right… _Normal_ …" He lets out a light, heart-melting chuckle.

"You know what I mean love." I feel the pit of my stomach heat up as that statement came out. _Love_. I love it, I just want him to keep saying it! Edward suddenly places a hand on his head, and looks at me. "God, were you shouting?" I turn to look at him, and my eyes widen.

"N-No, did you hear that?" For once, maybe being weird would be a good thing. My cheeks flush, and I look up at Edward slightly, who is grinning. So now he could hear me? I look at him, thinking of something that would make him laugh, but nothing happens. "Wow, I heard you, try say something else." I shake my head and sigh.

"I did, but apparently, 'I'm in love with a blood crazed one hundred year old didn't cut it." He bellows loudly, with a hearty grin on his face, which makes me want to sink into the comfy chair of his Volvo. Why god, did I have to fall for the most perfect man in the world?

School was chaos, first, people were crowding around when they saw us arrive, gawking and whispering as we entered the building, I was sneezing and coughing everywhere which didn't help, but don't get me started on the head ache- and then, In trig, everyone came up to me and asked me what was going on. When lunch comes round, I feel a tight tug in my chest, and pop one of my emergency pain killers into my mouth. "Wait up Bee!" Bella calls, coming up behind me.

"You ditched me to go out with Cullen? What happened to, you know, siblings… spending more time together!" She jokes, and I punch her shoulder playfully.

"Be quiet you, by the way, are you still going out with Jake tonight?" I ask, and she grins.

"Yeah, we're going to this restaurant in Seattle, it's going to be awesome." I nod, and enter the cafeteria, where everyone's heads turn, and I blush. I see the Cullens coo me over gently, but Bells goes to sit with her friends Lauren, Mike, Angela and the rest of them. I slip in between Alice and Edward, sheepishly looking down at the table as other people began their conversations again. Edward captures me in a half hug, and kisses my hair, making me blush. "Today's been hell." I whisper nasally, wiping my nose with an overused tissue. Alice slips a pack over to me, and winks. She so saw this coming! I fumble about with the edge of the packet as the conversation progresses, the others all ask about our date, we've sort of faded out of the conversation, but Edward and I still smile at each other nonetheless. "I'm sorry that I got you sick love." He whispers to me, and I giggle, planting an uncoordinated, sick person kiss on his cheek. "Edward Cullen, so far you've given me more than you've taken away, I was already sick to begin with!" The table chuckle a bit, and I can feel the pull of each couple to the other become stronger, Rosalie is holding Emmett's hand in hers, and Alice is playing with Jasper's hair.

 _You know, it's healthy to ditch once in a while…_ I hear Edward think, and my smile widens.

"Ok, that sounds good." Jasper's eyes widen slightly, and he pulls Alice a bit closer. I remember what Edward said about Jasper's gift, and It almost feels like my heart is stopping. "J-Jasper I am really sorry!" Edward bursts out laughing, Emmett and Alice grin, Whilst Rosalie smiles.

"Rosalie, Edward told me that you're into cars." I tell her, and she nods, slightly more intrigued by the conversation. "How fast are you?" I ask, and I can see a spark light in her eyes. She smirks at Emmett, "Fast enough to beat anyone on this table." Then the outburst comes, and in a split-second, I feel an energy that this table have never even thought of, this kind of burning ambition that will soon come. I look at Alice, who is zoning out a little, and I feel a slight bout of fatigue rush over me.

"My Volvo isn't a sissy car!" I hear Edward tell Rosalie like a little child, and I grin.

"It kind of is…" I whisper, but with their superhuman hearing, I know that they can hear me.

"See! Even your girlfriend thinks so! You seriously need to get Range Rover man, and if you get one with a covered back, they're big enough for-" Edward throws some food at Emmett as he's about to tell the table something embarrassing. "Edward." Alice looks at him with wide eyes, and his expression alters, he then looks at me, and smiles. "Don't worry, she just had a vision." I nod, not fully convinced of this vision's irrelevance. I feel tired again, but this time it's more intense, and paired with the tight tug. "April?" I hear someone say fuzzily, before allowing my eyes to shut.

A Field.

Three people-

 _Vampires._


	6. Let's just have breakfast

"You sure do have a knack for passing out." Edward smiles, playing with my warm hands against his icy pair. I sit back in the hospital bed, carefully avoiding the IV to my right.

"I try." I muse, and he purses his lips in a vain attempt to not laugh. I snatch a glare to the brightly decorated table to the side of me, "so what's all this then?" I ask, and he shrugs. Running my hand across a curved box I glare at him deep into his eyes. "Edward Mason Cullen."

He looks down sheepishly, and scratches the back of his head. "I- I didn't know what food or flowers you liked, so I bought the florist and superstore's selection." Without hesitation, I snake my free arm around him. "Thank you... You freaky guy!" I punch him lightly, and he chuckles. He passes me over the first gift, and I open it to find a box of expensive chocolates. Raising an eyebrow, I sigh. "The superstore?"

For the next half an hour, I make Edward give several of the boxes of candy to the kids around me, who were practically all salivating over it. The aseptic smell was starting to make me feel sick. "These flowers are pretty..." I stare at one bouquet in particular, which is made up by different colours and shades of poppies. "This one is..."

"Beautiful." We both chime at once, and Edward grasps my hand delicately. "I had a feeling that you'd like that one, it's bright, yet understated." I nod. "Carlisle says that you'll be out of here by tomorrow evening, just in time to catch a movie?" He asks, and shocked, I nod. "I feel like watching something... Cute." I blurt out, and he nods. "How about, musical?" I smirk, and rub my chin. "Romance meets musicians?"

 _Perfect_

His face brightens up even more, before my dad comes back in.

"You've been in here for little over twelve hours, and already this guy's got you all this?" He asks, and Edward stands, greeting my dad. He gives him a firm hand shake, which Edward happily accepts, smiling at him. "I'll go if you'd like me Swan, I'm sure you and April still have a lot to talk about." He says with almost a struggle, and when dad nods, he smiles at me before leaving. "April, I'm not sure it's safe for you to keep living here in Forks." He states, and my eyes bulge. "I know that you've been here for two months now, and you've been going to see doctor Cullen every week, but maybe this small town isn't right for, well, you." Tears well up in my eyes, and I shake my head. "No, dad, I've felt better here than I have in my entire life, I have friends, i finally have my sister all the time- and I have a boyfriend that loves me! You can't expect me to give up now, I'd rather stick to that quality over quantity bull crap." I respond, and he exhales deeply. "How did I know that you'd say something like that? Billy told me that it might be a good Idea but... I don't really want you to go Bee, always know that I'll love you, and so will Bells and your mother, forever." He plants a light kiss on my forehead, and explains exactly what Edward did about leaving. "Cool." I murmur, and dad tells me that Bella says hi, I told her to still go out with Jacob when I woke up, she strongly disagreed, but I told her that it would be good for her. When he leaves, I'm left on my own, and silence begins provoking my inner thoughts. Vampires, on a pitch of some sort, the guy would chase me before the vision went blank. It seems, like I reflect the gifts of the vampires around me, maybe Bella can too because Edward also can't read her mind. But what scares me the most is what will happen after everything went black in my vision?

Edward hurries back in, with a large bag of salted popcorn- my favourite, as he had discovered in a heated dispute over the salt content of them over a movie. "Salty popcorn mr health conscious?" He grins slightly, and uncovers a 'low salt' stripe. "Weirdo... I'm not going to die of a heart attack!" I laugh, but his response is anything but amused. "You don't understand yet, but I care about you, and adore you more that anything in the world, more than my own life-"

"Cut it Edward, why does every conversation we have to have end with 'how much I mean to you' and 'I love you more than myself'?" I ask, gripping his hand. "Words are just sounds produced due to friction or whatever, you shouldn't have to tell me, I should know..." His head drops lightly, and I pick it back up again gently, with my free hand. "And I do you dimwit, I can read your mind remember?" I can feel my own breath hitch as he stares deeply into my eyes. My heart begins to flutter as if this were the first time I were about to kiss my amazing boyfriend. "But an 'I love you' every few minutes would be appreciated, with a free kiss..." With the implication, he leans in, and kisses me. I feel a smile curve into my face, and I open my eyes. Why me? Why, _oh great and powerful fate,_ was I the lucky girl who got this Roman god? A tightness pulls at my chest, and I pull away. Maybe because of that... "Does it still hurt?" He asks, and I nod. "Well that's my theory out of the window." I lean forward, laying my head into my knees. "Tell me your theories."

"Well, Carlisle believes that vampires' gifts are abilities they had as a human, that are amplified when you turn. Well, you can read my thoughts, but I can't read your's, so I began to believe that you were a... Mirror of sorts, able to reflect gifts. When Alice and you had art class together, and talked about the house, I saw nothing of it, until my theory came into play-" I hold a hand up to signal him to wait. "So what has that got to do with my condition?"

"I thought, that you were like a paradox when you weren't reflecting another gift, unable to mirror a mirror, but still when you're around me it hurts you." He mutters, pained. I latch myself onto him, and let out a brief sob. "Don't be hurt by me! That's not fair Edward, I don't need you to feel this too!" I cry, and he rocks my small body in his arms. "Shh, I'm here April, and I'm not letting you go." He softly hums, which just makes me want to cry even more.

Tears continue to fall for what seems like hours, was this for all those times that I never cried about it all before? When it burned so bad, but I knew that mom would be worried? Was it that this guy just brought out the most sensitive part of me, and made me weak?

"Edward... I want to go home." I finally sigh, and he strokes my hair. "Ok, I'll take you back to your dad's soon."

"No. I want to go home with you." I whine, and curl into his cool chest, a paradise for my flushed, tear stained face. "Alright, home it is." I hear him chuckle, before I fall asleep.

"April honey, it's me Esme, I made you some breakfast." I hear Esme chime, and I sit up, acknowledging a small, short tube of yellow liquid connected to my arm where the IV once was. I place my feet on the floor, I'm dressed in a pair of cotton pink PJs with fuchsia polka dots. "Good morning Esme." I call out, rubbing my eyes, and combing through my hair with my fingers. I might get it cut while I'm not at school today. My legs take me down to the kitchen where the aroma of freshly cooked pancakes lingers in the air, enticing me to the kitchen. "Morning!" I hear Emmett laugh, passing by me in a hurry to the lounge. "Emmett? Why are you still here?" I ask, but his grin just widens. "It's sunny outside- has Edward not shown you how beautifully we sparkle?" He jokes, and I smile. "So that's what he meant by the windows!" I grab Emmett's hand, and pull him gently to a the window, where he glistens like a disco ball. After that I can't stop laughing, Alice ends up walking in, she probably saw this coming. "Come on April, let the pretty vampire watch his baseball, Esme's got breakfast for you on the table- and then we're going to get Edward to agree to you coming out to get a haircut!" So I _do_ end up getting a haircut! Alice leads me to Esme, who gives me a light hug, and then invites me to sit at the breakfast bar. "So, where's Edward?" I ask in between the luscious bites of breakfast. "He'll be back after... Checking something!" Alice lies, but I don't call her bluff.

We end up leaving without saying anything, other than to rose who agrees that a haircut wouldn't go a miss. She drives up to to a snooty salon in Seattle, with black and silver interiors stretching along a neat corridor of hair styling booths.

"Three wash, cut and styles please- oh! And use _all_ of your massages and deep conditions." The woman at the desk has a soldierly crop on one side, then a uniform cut Bob that covers the other half. She smiles kindly at Alice as the squirrel like girl pulls a platinum card out of her purse, and books us three appointments. I'm dressed in one of Alice's dresses, as we're practically the same size, which is light blue and hugs at my waist, before falling just above my knee.

As Alice skims through several styling magazines, Rose turns to me. "Have you ever thought of what you are going to do about you're future?" She asks. Truthfully, I had just imagined everything staying the same. "Not really, I kinda just hoped that we'd go with it." She nods. "But what about when you're old? And he's still seventeen?" A chill runs down my spine, and my chest tightens- but not because of my illness. "I, uh, I'm not sure." I admit to myself mostly, pondering on whether or not Edward ever planned to turn me. "I think that if you forgot about Edward, and went and got a human boyfriend, things would turn out better for all of us-"

"Rosalie, I am dying." I tell her, and I see Alice visually flinch. "The time I have with Edward is short, but it's the quality of life, not the quantity." I say. That's right, I'm dying. I almost forgot during the last few months with the Cullens in my life. The doctor in Chicago had told me, telling me that he didn't know how long I had left, but my organs were being effected by these attacks. Soon, one would fail, then the next, and in a chain reaction all hope for me would be lost.

 **Thank you everyone who is supporting tears of April- over 70 followers and 40 fave- terrific! I really love this story, and I really want to make Edwynne (EdwardxAprilynne ) a stronger ship than Bella and Edward! Please vote for when you want April to become a vampire on my profile- or IF you want her to become one... Once again, if you want to see more TOA, please Favourite, Follow, and Review!**

 **-Winterbee** ❄️㈂9


	7. Thirteen again!

"That's a shame... She mutters, rubbing her arms slowly. Alice snakes her arms around my waist and giggles. "Not any time soon Bee!" I give her an awe stricken glare, which then provokes a fresh round of tears. "So, so I'm not going to die soon?"

She shakes her head proudly. "I've seen a future where you die at thirty youngest, and ninety oldest! That is, unless..." She tilts her head downwards, and her eyes widen. A vision. "Unless you become one of us." She admits, and the air in the room becomes thicker. "There are futures where I'm one of you?" I ask, and she nods. "Yes, but no, it's hazy- like I'm seeing you through slightly iced glass." I nod, and a girl who looks a little older than me with bubblegum pink hair cut like the receptionist's comes over. "Alice, is this some kind of pink hair salon?" I quietly ask her, enough so that the girl can't hear. She chuckles, and gestures for the girl to take me. "Great! What will you be getting today?" She giggles enthusiastically, and I blush with embarrassment. Seriously, not nervous around a covert of blood suckers, but still petrified of strangers Bee? "I- um, do whatever you want?" I blurt out, and she gives me a Cheshire grin, revealing two rows of braces. "Alright! Let's get started." She sits me in a chair, where I slump down like a rag-doll and allow her to do everything under the sun to my hair. "Hm, a half head shave would suit you nicely, but so would a pixie..." I shiver as I imagine myself coming out of the salon with this girl's hair. "U-um, do you think that we could perhaps go a bit less bold?" She puffs out her cheeks, but nods, instead deciding to give me a bob. She cuts it so that the hair barely touches my shoulders, and curls slightly inwards, that way it frames my face makes me look four years younger. "There, a melee haircut, got a hot date or something kid?" She jokes, and I shake my head vigorously. Would Edward like this haircut? As I get up to go and find my two older sisters, my hairdresser gives me a panoramic view of the cut with a mirror. "It's..."

"Adorable? I know! I just think with your petite frame it suits you so nicely!" I give her a fake smile, and begin to toddle off to find the others. A woman with a small son walks past me, before grabbing my shoulder swiftly. "Where's your mother little girl- are you lost?" I can almost feel the anger bubble up inside my stomach, before I reassure the woman that I am not lost. Then, I see Rose stand up from a chair, gorgeous pale sunlight waves dropping to her bust. Vampires really are the ultimate predator- then Alice stands, her sleek cut sits just below her ears, and she has an equally neat fringe. The pair stare at me for a seconds, before Rose bursts out laughing. I cross my arms, and narrow my eyes at her, before Alice begins chuckling too. "You guys it's not funny!" I whine, but Rose just laughs even harder. I've never seen this side of them, they've always seemed so distant, even when they were being friendly, now, they had something almost human about them. "Alice! You traitor!" I joke, beginning to laugh myself.

We leave the salon, eventually, and on several occasions I see older women cooing at me. I don't look that young do I? "Guys, let's just go back." I ask them, but Alice refuses.

"I want to get you a new outfit for when Edward comes back!" She tell tales, unconsciously signalling that Edward is probably taking me out tonight. I see the field in my head again, and shiver, I hope he's not planning a picnic... "Where?" I ask, sighing, and she points to a chic ladies wear store. "Alright, but I'm-"

"No, we're paying silly! It's a 'welcome back' gift!" She explains, and drags me into the main entrance. I spot a nice pair of skinny jeans, and begin to pace my way over there- until a tall, twig like woman steps in front of me. "I'm sorry little girl, but this is a ladies' wear store, is your mommy about?" I look up at her with all of the contempt that I can muster- I'm not even THAT short! "Excuse me madam, but my sister is seventeen years old, and the same size as meA do I look that much like a child?" Alice chimes in, relieving my anger. The woman paces off silently defeated, and I get back to the jeans. "They haven't got our size." Alice sighs without even checking and i growl. "That's it! Alice, I'm going to the Kid's section!" I yell, storming my way up to the top floor.

It's surprising how many outfits I got there, the jeans were twice as cheap as the women's store, but a bit less fitting. After I pay, with my own card, I go and find the other two who gaze at me in shock. "Yes, I did just go and buy four pairs of jeans, three t-shirts and a cute skirt- don't judge me." They hold back a chuckle as Alice pulls out of her bag the most stunning dress I have ever seen. It sits on the knee, and has a black chiffon upperlayer that trails to the ground at the back. It is has thick chiffon 'straps', and a satin bow at the back, as I can see when she turns it around. "Oh my gosh I love it." I say, and she grins.

I knew you would! Now let's get back! We leave the store, and get into the Mercedes. "I've had enough of Seattle for one day..." I mutter, and my companions laugh.

When we get back to the Cullens' home, Edward is still not back. I go to his room, and still on Debussy to send me to sleep. I'm so exhausted that keeping my eyes open is a chore. I hear the light clatter of heels become louder and louder, until I see Esme walk into the room. "Hi April, I made you a snack, the girls told me that they forgot to feed you earlier today.

"The girls never normally go out on sunny days, you've really brightened up their day!" She says, smiling as I eat the pasta she made me. I must look like a Zombie I'm so tired, I can feel the weight of gravity almost pull my face down to the table, but I try to resist. "I'm sure Edward should be back soon, I'm not sure where he was going in a day like this, but he always has his reasons..." She explains, and I nod.

"Esme, Can I ask you about something?" I whisper, and she sits forward willingly. "I- I think I saw a vision. Like, one of Alice's visions- it was of a field, with a trio of vampires, and one of them really wanted to kill me." I tell her, resting my hand on hers. "I'm afraid to tell Edward, I keep trying to forget about it, but it's not working! Every night I see the same vision played over and over-"

"Calm down sweetie, shh, calm down." I don't realise that I'm crying until Esme wipes a tear from my cheek. "Look, you had a nice haircut today, and you've been laying on it! Don't worry about the vision dear, but talk to Edward, he's your mate, you can figure this out together." Her wise words should persuade me, her kind face should dazzle me, but fear and doubt shroud my mind of any reason and I shake my head. "Please Esme, I don't want my sister or dad getting involved in this- if vampires ever want me, they probably will go for them first!" A tightness in my chest rips into my heart, and I let out a screech of agony. "April!" Esme helps me off of the ground, my chest still tight as I prepare myself for an aftershock. "I'm fine..." I whisper, and she shakes her head. "I'm calling Edward to get you back to the hospital-"

"No! I don't want to go back to the hospital... I weakly reject her attempts to calm me, before Alice runs in. "Bee I saw you-" she looks at me holding myself up against the kitchen island, and she gasps. "What is it Alice?" I moan, and she steps forward. "Alice, you had a vision didn't you, what was it!" I cry out mostly in pain, but she comes over to hold me up.

"Really April! It's fine, he's back now anyways." Edward paces into the kitchen, rage etched into his face, he looks at Alice, reading her mind, before shaking his head at her. "April, you're going back to the hospital" He states, speeding up and down the stairs, grabbing my hospital suitcase and bringing it down. "Edward stop over reacting!" Alice mumbles, and he shakes his head yet again. "Edward, I just got out of there, please let me rest a little-"

"No, you have to go back, where you're safe."

 _La la la la la la_

I struggle in trying to read his mind as he blocks me. "Fine Edward! If you're going to be that way, then I'll let myself out!" I yell, but he grabs my arm harshly, which burns as he grips it. "Fuck!" I yell, and he lets go, looking traumatised as he realises just how much he hurt me. A tension builds up in the room as everyone remains silent, Alice is holding my arm, looking intensely at it. "I saw nothing like this happen... Every vision. I have of you..." She looks up at me with venom building up my her eyes. "They're always wrong!" She whispers, and Edward steps back. "No, I- I can't do this." He says, and begins pacing round rapidly. "Edward calm down." Esme tells him, but he just ends up becoming more introverted. He burn in my arm begins to just ache, and I walk over to my boyfriend, and hug him as tightly as I can, despite one finger of his could probably get me off of him in a second. "April,let go." He murmurs, pain in his tone.

"No, no I'm not letting go." I tell him, and hug tighter. "I'll hurt you again April, please..." Pleading, he helplessly slumps down slightly.

"You are my everything Edward Cullen. I would be dead two times over without you in my life." He shakes his head, much like I did towards Esme. I scrunch my nose and eyes up in concentration, and send him a loud mental message.

 _SHUT UP YOU MAD VAMPIRE!_

He glares at me with a mild glimpse of annoyance, and a lot of happiness. "I don't want you to get hurt again, promise me that the next time I hurt you, you'll leave me." I grin happily and nod.

"Even at the altar." His eyes widen and light up at the very suggestion, and he leans down to kiss me. "It kind of feels like I'm kissing a twelve year old now... He jokes, but I stamp on his foot, and scowl at him in response. "Creepy old pervert..." I mutter, apparently loud enough for the whole family of vampires to come and laugh their heads off at him. This was something I could get used to, I think.

"So, you saw Alice's vision the day you passed out?" Edward confirms. We sit in his bedroom, on the new double bed dressed in a deep imperial purple. "Yes." He nods, and several intrigued thoughts pass through his mind. "It's becoming easier to read your thoughts now." I comment, taking my mind off the previous subject. "Really?" He asks, curious about why that is. "I would ask you some questions, but they seem to be private..." I tattle on myself, and he grins warmly. "If you want to ask, I will answer."

"When were you going to ask me to marry you?" I outright almost yell, not on purpose, but just because the statement is so harsh and surprising on my own lips. "We'll miss Swan, when do you want to get married?" I shrug, and lean in against him. "I would marry you now, but I'm tired so..." He chuckles, and begins playing with my hair. "Anything else love?" The fuzzy feeling returns, and I can't help but imagine Edward in his suit down the isle, grinning at me devilishly as we telekinetically plan a get away. "Yeah... One more thing." He strokes my hair and bids me to continue. "Well, I was also wondering if you were going to... Change me." He doesn't respond for a moment, doesn't even breath. "I just want you to live a normal human life, and not suffer the way we do. You don't understand the pain that this everlasting nightmare entails April."

"I don't know? I don't know. Think about that again before you speak. My whole life has been hospitals and clinics, drugs that make me vomit and operations that leave me with lifelong scars!" I signal the line on my left side and he flinches. "I'm going to suffer in this life Edward. I want to live with you, be with you, and love you for ever, for better- or for worse. If you ever want me to make that vow- that's my half of the deal." I demand. He flares his nostrils. "Why don't you think about this some more-"

"I am certain." He lets out a groan.

"How about you marry me, and I buy you a... Boat?"

"Vampire." I remain strong with my aims. "A puppy? A plane..."

"you would buy me a plane, but not let me stay with you forever?" He really is being pathetic. "Heard that loud and clear." He winces, and I snort. "Well it's the truth. You're being selfish!"

"I'm being selfish? I don't want you to live this agony like I do!"

"So I'm agony? Being with me just hurts you?" He shakes his head.

"No... I never want you to leave my side... In that aspect I am selfish- that's why I cannot!" I slap him across the face, before standing up and turning to him. "Do you love me?" I ask, and he nods.

"With all that I am." He responds, and I can feel myself internally grin. "Then that is all we need," I kneeeyl back down, kissing him passionately as I do so, and he reciprocates. "I hurt you earlier..." He reasons. "So you'll be extra precautions now." We lean back on the bed, and he begins kissing my neck, also my weakness. My heart skips a beat, which I know he can sense, and he comes back up, lying next to me. "Tomorrow we were playing to go and play baseball, want to come?" I nod happily, and nuzzle down into his chest, _my_ man's chest.

 **Hey it's Winterbee here! Wow, most voters are going for before Bella gets turned! I'm not sure if I'm moving too fast for people, just ask me to slow down if you want!** **If I have 35 reviews by sunday** **, I will also add a secret** **bonus chapter** **! If not, then only those who reviewed (with an account) will be sent the bonus chapter!**

 **Its all to play for!**

 **-Winterbee** ❄️?


	8. Take it slow

**Hello my wonderful Winterbees! I think that I'm going to slow down the story a bit, I really like this story, and can see that lots of you guys do too!**

 _Bella's POV_

Jake snakes his arm around my waist as I wake up, and I smile loosely at him. "Hey." He whispers, and kisses my forehead. With April getting in more and more trouble recently, It's been getting harder to just enjoy myself- and something about the Cullens just doesn't seem right either. I sit up, and rub my head, "did I sleep talk last night?" Jake flushes, and nods.

"Something about the Cullens, I couldn't make most of it out." He replies, and I nod. "Bella, why don't we go out for breakfast, I'll pay?" Going out with Jake also seemed to be losing its glamour, much to my annoyance. Right now, even if my sister doesn't agree, I have to take care of her. "Sorry Jake, I'm going to see April today." I get up, and grab my bag. I slept in my clothes, so I can change them when I get back to Charlie's. "I'll take you back." He jumps out of bed, and grabs the keys of my truck from my hand. "How will you get back?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Who said that I'd be coming back for a while?" Much to my amusement, he _discreetly_ slips a motor bike into the back, and jumps into the vehicle. "What?" He asks, and I giggle.

"What do you mean that the Cullens took her home?" I ask the Hospital receptionist, and she shakes her head. "I'm sorry Miss Swan, but your sister had parental permission to be taken to the Cullens' home. I can give you the address…"

"We know the way." I mutter, and the pair of us leave the hospital.

"So, are we going to go?" I shake my head, and begin to pace in circles.

"There's something not right about them Jake. Is there anything weird about them?" He chuckles.

"They are the definition of creepy. But, the only 'proof' I can think of is the Quileute legends… but they're just stories Bella." I can feel my heart pound against my chest as we return to the truck.

"We need to get her away from those guys, bring her home." I affirm, and Jake nods.

"I'll call her." I pull out my cell, and tap in April's contract.

"Hello?" she answers, giggling wildly. "Edward!" She laughs, and I can feel my grip on the phone tighten. "April why didn't you call me when you were discharged?" She pauses for a second before replying. "I thought you and Jake were having a good time-"

"Aprilynne I am your twin sister, I have taken care of you since we were born- I've never left your side- and I'm really worried about you!" I exclaim, my voice cracking as I fail to remain composed.

"Bella… I'm sorry, I really am- But I can't tell you what's going on at the moment." Her serious tone shocks me, but also sends a surge of anger through me. "Please Bells, just trust me on this…" I sigh, releasing all of the tension in my body. "Alright. Call me later though ok?" She giggles, and I can almost feel her elation through the phone. "Thanks bells! I'll call you later!" The line cuts off, and I look up at Jake. "I can't stay mad at her." I reason, his face questioning my responses. "It's all I can do Jake! Trust her." The unknown still rubs me the wrong way, and I still don't know if she's safe, but for now, it's all I can believe, until I get my chance…

 _April's POV_

Bella's phone call shakes me up a little, but a reassuring smile from Edward comforts me. "I'm sure that she understands. I may not be able to read her mind, but you two obviously trust one another." I nod quietly, and find myself in Edward's embrace again. "Am I rushing this a little? I know that I'm sick, but I've known you now for four months, and we're already talking about getting married?" He smiles down at me, before resting his chin on my hair. "No, we're soul mates, I belong to you already. To me, you already a queen." A blush invades my cheeks, so I hide my face in his arm. "You sure do know how to make a girl fall in love with you all over again Edward Mason."

"And why are you so perfect Aprilynne Beatrice?" he pecks my forehead, and I feel my face curve into an involuntary smile. "Stop doing that!" I grin, pulling back and laying back on the bed. "Stupid vampire psycho…" I tease, and he rolls to pin me down.

" _Your_ stupid vampire psycho."

The morning comes around too quickly, a phone call from dad, dragging me from a dazed half-awake state sends a flush of fatigue around my body- a 'gift' from the sleepless night. "Daddy?" I yawn, Edward sitting up with me. He plants a kiss on my forehead, and I half-smile.

"I've talked to Carlisle, he suggests that staying there is probably the best for your condition..." I can imagine my dad, alone in the house again, hiding his loneliness as he tells me the news. How could I become a vampire, and leave him like that? I tense my muscles and bite my tongue. Twelve hours ago I was certain of what I wanted to do with this life, however short it may end up becoming, so why now did the idea of leaving my family contend with that fantasy? "Um, dad, how about we go out for dinner tonight? Get some steak?" A hearty chuckle comes through the phone.

"That's my girl, not feeling good and still wants a steak!" This is what I love, the way my family took care of me, were comfortable with the life that they had built around me. Here with the Cullens, It was now or never: making quick choices. Perhaps Edward's logic was more sound than I had originally thought. "Awesome..." I sniff, crying has also become a regular thing while here, before I would have never dreamt of crying so much in my whole life. "Bee are you ok? What's wrong?" Dad asks, and Edward rubs my arm. "I... I don't know, when I'm at home, I feel good; when I'm here, it feels like everything's going so fast- hospital, school..." I could tell that a lot of this wasn't directed just to dad. "But its ok, I love you dad, see you later!" I cut the line before he can respond, and hide my face in my knees. I know what Edward thinks, he believes that I should do what makes me feel happy and safe. Whatever that means.

"Are you sure?" Edward whispers, sadly, but assertively. I nod, and he encases me inside his chest.

"I think I just need everything to slow down, I think I need _us_ to slow down." I admit. He sighs, and chuckles.

"You know what I think, I won't stop you, but I also won't leave you." I look up, to see him grinning down at me. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Why? Why was he so perfect? Even now, I just want to kiss him, to love him- so much that it's infuriating! My arms come up to my face, and I inhale deeply, before exhaling. "You are so aggravating! Stop confusing me!" I laugh, and he strokes my hair.

"That sounds like a misinterpretation on your part." He muses, smirking. "I already accept the fact that I would do anything for you, have you come to that decision yet?" I blink. Was he right? I always thought that I was positive. Were these feelings, every tear I've shed since moving a sign? "Fuck signs." I whisper, and pull down my boyfriends head, to kiss him, this is my answer- who cares what the future brings? We could all die tomorrow- but guess what- Edward will still be mine.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking this chapter down! For those of you who didn't read this before- I just wanted to say that I'd be slowing this story down a bit! I also want more people to give me helpful ideas and constructive criticism to make this Fic even better!**

 **-Winterbee 3**


	9. Chairs and changing minds

If I had to determine what _really_ was screwing up today, it would have to be the god damn cold. Sure, I like it- when it isn't every flicking day- but I'd rather be at home, in a fire, burning. At least I'd be warm. "I don't have to be able to read your mind to be able to tell that you are freezing, are you sure you want to go?" Edward asks, as we pull into the Newton sports shop, on my request.

"I will punch you if you ask one more time." I threaten, gearing up to go outside. The shop window entices me just as much as the weather does, too many bright things, but I still continue my mission. The door bell rings, and I see my target: a fold up chair (with a built in cup holder. Now, surely the voices in my head are probably telling me that this is pathetic. That this was the tipping point of my sanity, I'm not denying it, but I'm all about being practical. "Just this please-" I look up to see mike standing behind the counter, grinning creepily at me. "M-Mike! How surprising to see you here..." he chuckles, leaning over the desk. "Well this is my family's store April!"

"Bee." I spit out spitefully- normally I would try to be kind, but with a vampire boyfriend in the car who can hear this conversation, I don't need him to go agro and kill him. I smirk slightly at my own thoughts, and lift the chair up. "I really like your hair cut by the way, it's cute!" He continues, but with no attention from me. "Hey, I'll give you a discount if you-"

"Mike I will hit you if you don't let me buy this in peace!" I bellow at him, and he cowers back like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry..." He hands me ten dollars change, and I strut out of the store with the chair in my hands. Of course, I didn't tell Edward what I was buying, and how much it cost. He looks at the chair, then back at me, then to the chair when he gets the idea. "I'm not even going to ask." I smile at him.

"I wouldn't."

We drive up the mountain listening to the news, some workers being killed at a factory or something- but I tune out when I look over the field that we'll be playing baseball today. I feel my face lose all colour, and my breath become faster. The others have arrived, so I search for Alice, who gives me and Edward a reassuring look. "You two are late-" Emmett says, before Edward runs to Alice.

"Are you sure?" She nods, smiling, and Edward returns to my side. "They've begun to change direction, we should be fine." I nod shakily, and clutch my chair to my chest, denying any attempts to hold the seat. "Way to get comfortable!" Emmett chuckles again, even Rosalie is giggling a little.

"You guys don't feel the cold! I'm going to sit back here." I position myself a safe distance from the field. I pull a flask from my large coat pocket, and hold it in between my gloves. Edward grins at me, and his eyes appear childish and youthful. Damn vampires, I sip from the flask. Alice pitches to Rosy, who hits it about a kilometre away. Edward races after it, faster than my eyes can trace, and within a few seconds, the ball comes flying back, striking Rose out easy. "Out!" Esme chuckles, and Rosalie grunts in annoyance. The wind blows directly into my face, and I genuinely begin to hate life. A tightness pulls at my chest, a symptom that I discovered becomes of prolonged exposure to very cold temperatures. To avoid most of this, I turn my chair to face the other fielders. "Come on guys! Next one up!" I yell, attempting to lighten my mood. They all smile at me, and hail the encouragement.

As Jasper swings his bat, I can feel something in the air change, a change of course. I look to Alice once again, and she nods. I run back to the jeep with my chair, and sit in the passenger's seat. Edward looks at me, and he rubs his head, probably hearing Alice's thoughts. The Cullens all crowd up, and I shuffle down. To say that I'm surprised would be a lie, I knew that this would happen, I didn't know when, but I did. It kind of made it hard to feel serious about it, when I'm freezing my butt off. In the distance, stand the three protagonists of my everlasting nightmares- afraid? No, freezing. Edward looks back at me, and then to the criminals, before saying something to them that I can't hear. The woman, has fiery red hair, and an ugly as hell fur jacket, the other two are men, one white, with long, tied back hair, and the other black, with Cain rolls. The man with the tied back hair looks past the Cullens, and directly at me before grinning. Somewhere in my head, a cog fits in to place, and I remember that face. the sadistic way his lips curved up, and the ravenous glare in his eyes tell me that its him, how could I have forgotten? Edward is reading James' thoughts, which I can transfer through to my mind, and everything appears. "Aw, look who it is!" he chuckles, stepping forward slightly, before being pushed back by the Cullens.

Images of my childhood flash before my eyes: Bella, mom, and me in the park; then the other two going to buy ice cream; then the same smile that makes me forget all about the cold. A shriek tries to leave my throat, but instead I heave up a load of bile outside of the car door, before staggering out, and glaring at James.

"Long time, no see little snack." he purrs, and I lock all of my muscles into place. How could I have forgotten? Everything, everything started with him, everything started with that _smile._ "Have you still got my memento? It runs just up here." He runs a finger up where my scar is, and I feel like vomiting again.

"April!" Edward come up beside me, and holds me up.

"Get out of here, this is our territory," Carlisle confirms.

"I can see that we are not wanted here... James, Victoria." The cain rolls man signals for the others to follow him, but just before he leaves, James laughs.

"Don't worry little snack, I'll keep my promise." He whispers, and disappears.

"April, come on." Edward harshly sits me in the car, and straps me in. Within seconds we're speeding down the hill. "I-I'm so sorry April." he murmurs, and I grit my teeth. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, and I punch the head board.

"Because I didn't fucking remember anything Edward! And I wish that I didn't..." I cradle my head in my arms, and sob into my knees, the sensation of nausea, dizziness and the tightness creating an unbearable 'euphoria' for evil. "Don't worry April, I will kill him, I promise, and you won't have to worry about those awful things.

 _No one's POV_

"I- I can't!" April sobbed, her head killing her from the inside out. Edward's emotions ran riots, what could he do? When he had seen his girlfriend's past- he was disgusted, furious, and speechless all at once. Even now, her scent wanted to make him lean over and take a bite- but he loved her- James hadn't, he'd just loved the taste. They pulled into the house, April's cries had ceased, but she was unconscious. Edward's hands tensed on the sterring wheel, snapping it in half. Jasper sent a wave of 'relief and relaxation' as April had named it, and Edward picked her up, bringing her inside. "She's asleep." Edward said, but Jasper was pacing around the lounge throwing stuff around, trying to be controlled by the others. "Jasper!" Alice screamed, trying to catch him.

"She's in so much pain! Please get rid of her!" He yelled, cradling his head in his hands like April was. "I cant do anything for her! please!" If Vampires could cry, Jasper would be weeping, he stood, and fell into Alice's arms, who was equally as traumatized by the outburst as the rest of the family. "I'm sorry, we have to go!" Alice suddenly zoned out, and when she gasped, her hand flew over her mouth. "Edward-"

"E-Edward Cullen?" April's eyes were wide open, and her tear streaked cheeks were not pale, but a beet red. "Uh, is this your house? Oh, hi Alice-" April looked sheepishly around at the ruined room, and Jasper, who was panting in relief. "I didn't do that did I?" Edward placed her up, before stepping back. What had happened to her? Why didn't she remember it all. As he read Carlisle's mind, realisation struck, and he slammed his fist into the wall. "Hey! Calm down-" April beckoned, but also frightened by the reaction. He turned, and April jumped back, in fear. How could be so stupid? She wiped her own memory before, so she did it again. "April, this might feel a bit weird." Carlisle came up behind her, and injected her neck with an anaesthesia. She dropped into Emmett's awaiting arms, and he held her up.

"We've got to plan quickly, James will be after April, Edward, She needs you to be strong for her if she has any chance of getting better." He nodded, and went to Jasper. "I'm alright... I'm sorry for saying the things I did, me and Alice can take April for you, to avoid suspicion."

"No-" a hand on Edward's shoulder paused him, and Esme smiled sadly.

"He's right Edward, James will think that you'll be with her, and these two will protect her." Reluctantly, he had to agree with his mother, who gave one of April's jumpers to Rosalie, one to herself, and the coat to Emmett, who had placed April in the Ferrari. "Thank god she was a freak about it and wore a whole thrift store." Rosalie commented, much to the dismay of Edward and Carlisle. April lay silently in the car, peaceful and ignorant, something that Edward had wished for her- but it felt disgusting. "I'll come back my love, I promise." he kissed her forehead, just like he did a thousand times. "I promise.

* * *

 **OMG! I'm sorry! I just had to do it- this part in the book was so uncomplicated (In my opinion)! I hope no one hates me too much- hey! who's excited about learning more about her forgotten past? Oh I already said I was sorry... And you guys are making me write a new bonus chapter so we're even! Ok, so I just want to say a special thanks to I see you see, but everyone has been so supportive so far- and it's my pleasure to keep writing for you! Remember to review, I always get excited when I see new reviews- and if there are any factually incorrect points, or bits that don't fit- stick them in with your support!**

 **-Winterbee 3**


	10. Bonus Chapter- Competition within

**Hello everyone! I just want to say- Happy tenth chapter anniversary! I hope to continue for another ten- then perhaps even more! Well, I said that for 35 reviews I'd give you a bonus chapter… You meanies gave me 40! Well, I guess this is it!**

Salty popcorn

* * *

"Come on Edward! Let me buy the popcorn!" As my boyfriend drags me away from the food stand with one of those spotty teens serving, I feel like a little kid. my hair is ironically tied up into two side buns, and I'm wearing a black jumper, and some jeans. "Do you know how much salt one box of that? Humans are only supposed to have four- you asked for **three boxes** all with three grams! And anyways, you've already had two bottles of coke" He scorns, and I sip my drink whilst I shuffle in my spot. "I really like salted popcorn…" I furrow my brow, why am I not fighting for my cause? "And how do you know that? I don't think you've ever had a human girlfriend before!" Now it's his turn to look slightly embarrassed. The people walking past look at him with humour in their eyes. I realise what I just sounded like I was saying, and I blush. Edward's thoughts are the opposite; they're apparently people from our English and math class… "H-hey! We don't need to get the popcorn, let's just go and see the movie…" his face reveals him to be calm, but within that head of his… "No, let me tell you what those two thought you meant." An image pops up in his mind, and I think I can almost feel my heat stop beating. "A-are you sure?" I ask, and he nods. I cover my mouth as it curves into a smile, and I feel myself giggle. "Well you _were_ quite lonely when I wasn't here, perhaps you just wanted companionship!" I laugh, rubbing salt into an extremely deep wound, but it was irresistible… "A sex doll? You're really joking about this right now?" His half-hearted humour just makes me want to laugh even more. "I'm pretty sure that this is what you call Karma!" I pat his arm, and lightly tug him back to the popcorn kid. " _One_ box please?" The guy nods, and looks up at me, before winking. Edwards thoughts reveal a bit too much for my pleasure, so I 'accidently' spill the drink onto the offender. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, maybe if you weren't checking me out you might have been able to avoid it." He sheepishly nods, and wipes the spot of coke off of his uniform.

"Sorry ma'am."

"You're lucky that it wasn't my boyfriend. Now please take the money for the snack so that we can leave!" I force, causing all of the staff, and customers behind us to shudder, or laugh at the burn.

"That was…" Edward chuckles, "Incredible!" I kiss him in front of the boy, and I take my food. As we walk towards the theatre, I can feel my face heat up. "I- I think that I should go and apologise!" I admit, and Edward laughs. "It's alright, no man should look at a very obviously taken woman like that?" I giggle, and wrap my petite torso around his chest.

"You're so old fashioned…" I mumble.

"Well, I am-"

"One hundred and nine, and looking very good for your age!" We both chuckle, and I pop a kernel of corn into his mouth, causing his face to scrunch up. "This is disgusting April." I force five into my throat, and smile. "Oh really? Well then you'll have to keep eating it until you like it! "I throw one in his direction, and he catches it with ease. "You underestimate me." He states smugly, and I throw another two at his face, he catches both of them. "Try harder." He plays, and I have an idea.

"Fine! I give up!" I sigh, and latch a hold of his arm. "Why couldn't you just be a normal kid without the creepy reflexes?" He laughs, and I pull his arm tighter, before twirling in front of him. "but you're a great kisser though…" He leans down slightly, and I kiss him, pushing a piece of popcorn into his mouth, he pulls away, and I burst out into tears of laughter. "You fell for it! Ha! I win," He puts the kernel into the trash, and picks me up from behind, before spinning me. "You're so idiotic sometimes- but always genius." I giggle, my heart bouncing at a record speed. Could every day not be like this? "And You're so silly sometimes, but always cuddly!" He captures me in a hug, tight, but not painful, He seems to be in more control when he's not being more cautious than happy, instead of the other way around, trying not to break me like I'm a porcelain doll. "The movie's going to start soon, come on." He whispers, smiling broadly.

"Yes my love." I bounce, before realising what I just unconsciously said. He takes my hand, and he smiles at me more radiantly than he ever has before. "Perfect."

* * *

 **So! Ladies and Gentle folk! How was that for a bonus chapter? A bit fluffy, but with some of April's newly founded sass included! Wow, 60 favourites and 89 follows as well, So I'll make you another deal, When I reach 70 favourite and 100 follows, I will take an OC from one lucky PM-er or Reviewer! This character can be male, female; vampire, werewolf, human (no other made up races though please!); related to, or a complete stranger to April/ other current characters. So there's my deal! Follow, Fave, and Review my cute little Winterbees, and don't forget to take the poll on my profile page! P.S, sorry for the long author's note ;)**

 **-Winterbee**


	11. Finding yourself

My heart begins to pump furiously in my chest as I run through the thick undergrowth to the meadow.

"I've been here before…" My voice is high pitched and faint, but as I look down to the beautiful floor filled with flowers, they all begin to seep thick, red syrup.

"April, come here, I won't hurt you…" Edward, the boy I first met at school reaches out to me, smiling, but his canines are razor sharp. "E-Edward?" I begin to walk towards him, avoiding every flower I could, before something grabs my arm. "No, you can't go with him my little snack…" the ominous voice purrs, and I try to pull away, not looking in his direction, but for some reason trying to catch Edward, who walks backwards as he holds out a hand for me. "Edward!" I don't know how, or why a part of me wants to go after the boy I had met only a few days ago, who was avoiding me, though his scent entices me. I finally turn, before glaring into the hard, red eyes of the hunter, who is grinning at me. "You were too hard to break with that little _gift_ of yours, do you remember it at all? I shut my eyes, and fall back into my memories…

 _Mommy takes Bella and I's hands as we get ready to go to the park, Bella's dark hair is in a ponytail, and mine is in two pigtails. Bells grins at me excitedly, and the three of us skip out towards the park._

" _Mom! I need the bathroom!" Mommy takes Bella's hand._

" _Do you need to go Baby?" I shake my head, and smile at mom._

" _Nope! Can I just stay here and play?" She chuckles, and nods, leaving me on the swing, in the practically empty park. From around a bush, a man runs, screaming his head off, then the other parents pick up their kids and leave as he warns them about something, he looks at me, before looking back, and running off. I step off the swing, and walk over to the bush, where a man with long hair, and great big red eyes sits, with a woman and a baby laying on the floor, bleeding. He looks down at me, and sighs._

" _Well, I'm full, but you smell fantastic little snack-mind if I take a bite?" In an instant, I run out of the bush, screaming as I return to the play area, I perch in the little hut beneath the slide, crying as I here the crunch of footsteps becoming louder on the sand. " You smell so good… but for some reason, the closer I get, the more I want to stay away," He ducks down, grabbing me, and flinging me across the sand, my tummy catching a sharp stone pointing out of the floor. The tears become wetter, and I curl up into a ball as I want mommy to come back- where is she? "Don't worry little snack, James will make the pain all go away!" He sings, picking me up again, and hitting me harder than any human could. "Please!" I weep, attempting to crawl as my whole body begins to burn. He grunts, and I look up at him, his skin almost flaking. "Tsk, a gifted human? My, you'd be wonderful as one of us, but I don't feel like having a run in with the volturi, so I'll make you a promise." He grabs my arm, and lifts me from the ground. "You know how spiders inject their prey to paralyse them; to save them for later?" I nod limply, and he chuckles._

" _I have a gift too, my friends sometimes call me spider." He suddenly bares a set of sharp fangs into my arm, and I cry out in pain, a tightness beginning to form in my chest. "Until someone changes you, or eats you, you'll be like that forever. And, you'll forget this even happened, until you see me again." I want to scream, to cry, but the tightness in my chest restrains me. "But I don't see why we can't have some more fun first." He lifts his hand, and then slams it into my head, making me fall asleep._

I look at James again, and shake my head. "No, that was a long time ago." I reason, and the sweet memories of Edward and I flood back: The first time I read his mind, All of the nights we spent just talking, the school days spent listening to his inner monologue, the movies, the fun. I smile, and pull my arm from James, whose face is moulded into a weak glare. I run after Edward, who gladly accepts my embrace, and kisses my forehead lovingly. "You need to wake up and remember now April." He whispers, and I shake my head.

"No, I want to stay here with you, in the meadow…" I wrap my arms tighter around him.

"What meadow?" He asks, and I turn to see a field of blood, my blood. I feel my body begin to shake erratically as I hold onto Edward again. "Ok, I'll keep you safe until you are ready... " I smile, and fall into a light sleep in his embrace.

 _April's POV_

My eyes fly open, and I'm in a car, speeding down the highway. "What- where am I- WHO ARE YOU?" I ask the boy and girl in the front seats, I begin to breath heavily, and the boy turns.

"Alice, I can calm her down…" He tells Alice in the seat next to him, but instead of feeling weirded out, I just feel relaxed. "But how? You couldn't before…" She asks him, and I take a deep breath. "W-why am I in your car?" I look out of the window, to see a dark road.

"April, we'll explain everything once we reach our destination." I nod, oddly calm, and I rub my head, only to feel my hair way shorter than it was yesterday. "Did you guys cut my hair?" I demand, and another wave of calm floats over me. "We'll explain everything when we reach our destination." The boy says, and I take another deep breath. "I'm gonna call my dad. Tell him to get the whole force down here." I grumble, and Alice giggles.

"April, we've got your phone, you won't be calling anyone." I search through all of my pockets, and only find a pack of meds that I don't recognise. I pop it open, and throw back the whole bottle, sending Alice crazy. She pulls over, and sticks her fist directly into my throat, pulling out all of the drugs. "April you're insane!" I vomit out of the car door, and collapse back into my seat. "Suicide? We're not abducting you! We're trying to save you!" She cries, like an impatient mother who had had enough. I lean back over the door, and let another round of bile spray onto the floor, before chucking the glass bottle out, and shutting the door. "I've forgotten something haven't I?" I ask. The pair sigh. "You don't know the worst of it." The boy takes charge of driving the car, and slowly accelerates; Alice sits in the back with me. "What's his name?" I ask, and she clenches her fists.  
"He's Jasper, my husband, and I'm Alice."

"I know." I say, and she perks up. "He said your name before." Her eyes lose the momentary excitement they had before. "Were you guys my friends?" I question, and she smiles.

"The best." I nod, and rub my eyes. "You also had a-"

"Alice." Jasper interrupts.

"Sorry, don't worry about it." Curiosity overwhelms me, and I lean closer to her.

"It's my life, what did I have?" She stresses out over answering, and looks to Jasper.

"No, It wouldn't end well." He concludes, confusing me.

"What wouldn't end well? Did I have a one night stand? Have a kid- Become a drug dealer?" The pair of them burst out in laughter, and Alice shakes her head. "You think that you would become a drug dealer?" I shrug.

"They have a good income!" She grins at me, and gives me a quick hug.

"I missed that sense of humour." I snicker.

"For what- six hours?"

"We don't spend much time together other than school, Edward always steals you-"

"Alice!" Jasper scorns, and she tenses down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Edward? What did Edward have to do with this? "Jasper we might as well tell her!" He sighs, and nods, before Alice begins with her tale…

 _April's POV_

"Edward, look! The sun is out…" The pale rays shine onto his skin, revealing the invisible diamonds that should be on the surface. "You should wake up April-" His voice is robotic, and uncaring as he repeats it for the one hundredth time. "No! I'm happy here with you…"

"What about Bella? And Charlie? And your mom?"

"They weren't there when James attacked me, did this to me!" I respond, crying.

"That's a sorry excuse is it not?" He says, and I purse my lips.

"I only want you…" I embrace him, and kiss his neck.

"That's a lie, and you know it." He growls, standing up.

"In order to become you again, you've got to wake up, you're in pieces April, literally." He disappears, and I shriek out. I claw the bleeding crimson field, making my own cracked and broken. I look down at my skin again, and see that it is sheet white; I look up, and see a mirror- as well as a girl who I don't recognise. Her hair is an Expresso brown, or off black haze that falls perfectly in beach waves to her chin, and a doll like, porcelain face frozen in magnificence. "You look…" Her mouth moves as mine does, and my eyes widen as her scarlet ones twinkle wildly. "Yes, I'm just another fragment of you, your gift…" She steps out of the mirror, bearing a pair of beautiful fangs. "We need to become one again April, as the piece with our memories you must join us." She muses quietly, her voice humming with elegance and a serious tone. "B-But this place is so perfect!" I cry, basking in the field's glow. "You do not understand, April, to move forward we must become one."

"I don't even understand you! You claim to be my 'gift' but I'm not a vampire!" I tell her, and she smiles. "Our vessel is not yet, but our soul is old…" she murmurs, tracing her dainty, freezing index down my cheek. "E-Edward told me that all vampires go to hell when they die. How can we have an old soul?" I ask, and she drops her head.

"We made a promise: A duty that we didn't abide to. This life is our last chance."

"To do what?" She places her hands on my shoulders.

"To live." She answers, disappearing just as Edward did.

 **Well, That's our real chapter ten!Remember that we have a competition running, and any OCs are welcome until I finally decide and include the character after reaching our goal!**


	12. Still looking!

"My time here is over, you must bring us all together in order to fulfill the promise." She says, looking up at me, with a vulnerable, pleading, human look in her eyes. "Please April." She begs. How can I just accept that! She has told me next to nothing about this all! "What will happen if we don't keep the promise?" She smiles weakly, and closes her eyes. "The forces of nature will become unbalanced- the future can change, but some things are set- just like how you will become a vampire, and how a death will depict the future of this world." I stop breathing for a few seconds, my throat burning with fear and uncertainty. "Who the heck did we make a promise to?" I quiver, and she smiles. "You'll know." She then begins to melt into the floor, flowing towards me, the gloop whispering something. I step away from it, but it catches up, making me conform to the isolation of its hold. "Stop!" I yell, but it continues to make its way up my body. A searing burn envelopes my legs, and they eventually give way, causing the goo to reach my head, flashes like the ones of James flicker back slowly, in short, painful bursts. Memories of another life. A girl, me I think, wanders through the forest in a torn gown, one of those Georgian or Victorian gowns, then the same in a more medieval get up, then the scene shifts back to her in a tunic, with a gold olive branch band around her slightly curled hair, with a boy following closely behind. I cannot see his face, but the girl's, struck with fear in every image, allows me to infer more. Then, the boy almost flies forward, again, like the girl different in every time frame- he sinks his teeth into her neck, and the 'movie' stops. I shift back to the meadow, where the goo is dissipating, and I can stand. "What have I gotten myself into..." I murmur, pressing my palms to my face in a weak attempt to blot out all of the overwhelming discoveries I've made over the time I've spent in forks. But, despite this pain- how can I ever regret my darling Edward? How he felt like he could just open up and show me of all people his soul, how much he cared for, and tolerated me (and my undoubtedly brilliant genius) for most of the time I've been here? Well, I guess I can read his mind, but that's besides the point. In real life, real Edward needs me- to be as strong as I can. Sure, I could find out more about my new discoveries later, but now, I have a promise I need to keep. The only problem is... "How do I wake up?"

 _April's POV_

We arrive at the hotel just before sunrise, the plane journey flying by in what feels like an instant, in Arizona. and the three of us explore the rooms. At the hotel, there are two bedrooms, a double, and a single. "April, you can have the-"

"Call me Bee." I murmur, settling into the double room after slamming the door shut. "You can't sit in there forever!" She calls through the thin plaster door; I roll my eyes. My face hits the pillow in enough time for it to mute the first of my cries. I have a boyfriend? A vampire boyfriend! If he really loved me, why would he get me into this mess? It feels like my thoughts are fragmented as I continue with my inner self monologue. "April, don't worry, Edward will-"

"I don't care about stupid Edward! He hates me- I don't know why but..." I muster limply, but Alice scolds me from the foot of the bed. How did she get in here? "He loves you more than anything in the world April! I'm surprised that he hasn't wrung his own neck for getting you into this mess!" She frowns, rubbing my back. "Now get up! I need to put my scarf on then I can take you for breakfast." I nod into the cushion, and Alice disappears. A second later, she walks in clad in clothes head to toe, with every section of skin covered. "A bit hot for that in Arizona, No?" I grumble sarcastically, and she laughs. "I guess you don't remember that too!" I shrug off her comment, and walk down to the cafeteria, where a boy, of about six foot serves me. "What can I get ya beautiful?" I smile up at him, and giggle. "What's good?" I purr, and I can almost feel Alice's eyes burning into my skull. "Well, this is good- not lactose intolerant?" I shake my head, and the blonde grins, spoons an omelette onto my plate, before preparing a receipt. I turn to Alice, who glares at me through her shades, but I sigh and return to the guy. "So, that'll be five dollars, four with my staff discount." I furrow my brow. "Staff discounts in a hotel cafeteria?" His eyes flicker with playfulness, "hey, how else am I supposed to get a pretty girl?" I take the the piece of paper, and examine the neat number scrawled onto it. "Thanks..." I smile, he returns the favour, and winks. "Anytime..."

"April. My name is April." Alice almost drags me over to a table, before taking the number, and ripping it up. "Hey!"

"Your dating Edward! What was that flirting about?" I grit my teeth, before biting my tongue. "It's not like I even remember him- what if I never do?" She shakes her head, and pushed my omelette towards me.

"Eat up." I stand up, and tuck in my chair. "I need to go to the bathroom." I begin to walk back towards the counter, when the boy hands me a phone. "I doubt anyone else here is called April! He teases, and I lift the phone to my ear.

"Hello little snack." I hear, and reflexively tighten my grip on the cell. I walk into the small bathroom, and slam the door. "Who is this?" I ask, and he chuckles ominously, before a long pause. "Hello?" I hear, my mother's voice pleads. "April! Where are you! Is Bella with you-" she exasperatedly shouts, and I gasp. "Mom!"

"Let's just say that mommy wasn't too hard to find, you're high school doesn't keep their students information very safe. "Mom! Are you ok? Where is she!"

"Meet me at your old dance studio. Alone. And I'll let her go." I feel a chill go down my spine. "You're James aren't you?" I shiver, and a pause confirms my suspicions. "The dance studio, tonight." The phone line dies.

I come out, handing the phone back to the server. "Hey is everything ok?" I nod, dazed, and leave through the side door, without Alice seeing me. This road leads directly down town, where I can hide out until tonight. "April! Where are you going?" I here Alice demand, and I freeze. "I-I feel really faint, can I stay out here for a while, she sighs, and shakes her head. "We have a balcony in the hotel room, come on." She gently takes my hand, and leads me up to the room. Jasper greets us with a distressed expression. "Alice, are you ok?" I turn to see Alice frozen still I place, "a dance studio." She mutters, before jasper pulls her to the coffee table, and gives her a piece of paper and a pencil. She sketches out the rough outline of the studio, and I gulp. "What is it April."

"N-nothing! I know that place, I had lessons there as a kid..." He nods, and the phone begins to ring. "Edward? Yeah... Alright, we'll go at about seven... Ok, bye. They want us to come back, James had changed direction, and is heading down this way." I sigh in relief, and sit back in the couch. "Good."

When we reach the airport, I spot my escape route. "Hey, can I go to the bathroom and get changed?" The couple look at each other, and nod. I quickly speed walk there, and half smile. As a kid, Bella and I had gotten confused is here because it has two exits, I leave through the second one, and grab a taxi. "The dance studio three blocks down please." The tobacco scented old guy nods gruffly, and starts the car, and begins driving me down. "What's at the dance studio?" He slurs, and I chuckle. "I'm meeting someone there." He nods, turning left. "Yeah, my granddaughters went there, they loved it. You ever do ballet?" I nod.

"Wasn't very good though." We pull up to the building, the silence pulling tightly on my chest, the first time the pain returning after waking up in the car. "Thanks, and keep the change." His eyes widen as he looks at the bill. "One hundred dollars? Gosh lady, thanks a lot!" He waves, and drives off, leaving me in the dark, in front of the place. I take a deep breath, and walk towards the door...

 _April's POV_

I attempt again to run into the forest, only to reappear in the meadow again, each time, the image of the bloody plain becomes more grotesque. "Damn it!" I yell, my knees meeting the warm, moist ground. "Need help?" A voice rings, unfamiliar. "That would be nice." A door appears in the middle of the field. "Took you long enough!" I yell, and the voice chuckles. "I was just waiting to see what you would do." I huff, pulling myself onto my feet. "Was I boring enough?"

"Well, you're certainly more persistent than others I've seen for sure, they all tried different techniques, you know: 'believe in yourself', 'find peace and you'll be one again', 'if I try hard enough, I can release myself."

"Oh keep going- I know that I'm dumb ok! Geez, blame me for trying to use my head in this situation!" He laughs again. "They were all a bit boring after a while. You are quite refreshing." I scoff, and examine the door. "In the end I had to let all of them out though, at least your truthful-"

"This is a trick." I state, and the voice hushes. "What?"

"Why would you just help me out? That seems to simple..." I question.

"Well-"

"Shut up! Unless... You're a fragment of my conscious that has the power to do that, but, you've 'helped' others... Past versions of myself?"

"Yes." 

"Ok, so why do you seem to have a personality of your own, I don't remember myself being so boring."

"Perhaps I am logic? Or reason?" I shake my head. "No... Are you my sarcasm? I've been feeling a bit low recently- or is that due to the lack of victims?" The voice scoffs.

"You certainly are a surprise Harmonia!" My eyes look to the sky.

"Harmonia?" 

"You caught that? Well, I've decided that my nickname for you is Harmonia, it suits your gift... You've never had one quite this important before."

"My stupid nickname is important?" He sighs.

"A gift you dimwit."

"Maybe you're my irritating side..."

"And you're obviously not intelligence!" I kick the door.

"Fine! I won't use the door." I sit down, and the voice stops. "You are not serious. You are refusing to walk through the door."

"Yes." I copy his tone from before."

"You Harmonia, are the most arrogant, stubborn, sarcastic and fiendish version of yourself that I've ever met!"

"I'm also the best." I say indifferently, shutting my eyes.

"Well, isn't this great. You're about to be killed by James, you're about to ruin everything that we've done!" I open my eyes in realisation. "You're the promise..." I whisper.

"That's right! And I have more power over this mind than everything... Other than memories! Sure I'm stronger, but you are untouchable."

"Who did we make the promise to? And what does it mean!"

"I won't tell you anything, unless you walk through the door."

"No."

"Why!" 

"I don't really like you much, you're too forceful." He growls furiously, and a boisterous wind pushes me towards the door. "We need to become one again to continue with the quest!"

"Woah, wait- if this is a plan, and it has never worked before, why are you forcing me to do what you want? You're obviously the reason why I died all of those times!" He continues to push, but I slam my feet into the floor, if only gift was with me... I feel a rush of ice run over me, and my body force the wind back. "What! You can't just link two parts together! That's impossible!"

"Let me chose my path. I'm your last chance." I force.

"Why? What if you ruin it!"

"Then you can can drive me insane for the rest of eternity. My palm face the floor, and a whirlpool appears in the middle, sucking in the door. And as I jump into it, I can hear the promise. "You're the one I fell in love with..." And every thing goes dark.

 **During the writing of this chapter, I had a spurt of inspiration, and I hope that people like the way it plays out! I was kind of a bit sneaky with it all... If you look up what the month April was named after, and the name Harmonia, you may get an idea of just what April's gift is... But it's spoilers! Remember to enter our OC competition!**


	13. Falling down the rabbit hole

**Wow! So, here are the stats so far for when April will be turned:**

 **Before- 12**

 **Same- 11**

 **After- 4**

 **Woah! Cool, this poll will still be open until the time com**

 **if you want the story to go your way- go to the poll on my page!**

* * *

April's POV

"Hello James." I say into the vast darkness of the dance studio, my slightly heeled boots clicking against the wooden floorboards. I can almost feel the memories exude from the walls. A freak catches my attention, and James appears. "Where's my mom?" I ask firmly, why didn't I bring a weapon? "Silly little girl..." He has a remote in his hand, and turns on a monitor, with Bella and I as kids, hiding from mom. "You... Tricked me?" I think I'm asking him more than stating it. "Well of course, why would I go through the trouble?" Within a second, he is by my body, slamming me into mirror behind me. "Well, this is disappointing, you don't have the resistance I felt before, and you obviously have no intention to fight me."

Pain flourishes across my back, and side; I scrawl up onto my knees, where James kicks me in the stomach, hard enough to make a cracking sound- from my ribs. "I don't care, I don't feel like me, do what you will- but I want to give you some advice..." I mutter. Spitting out a metallic liquid from my mouth. "And what would that be?" He pulls me up by my hair, and I spit in his face. "Don't fuck with me in hell." He slams my head down, and I can feel myself curl up into a ball. "Where's your boyfriend now little snack?" He forces his boot into my side, and I gasp in pain. "Do you mind if I take some pictures, once we're finished of course- I want him to see!" He laughs maniacally. When will this all just end?

April's POV

"Alright, now these are all fragments of me?" I ask into nothingness, staring at the ton of little glowing yellow orbs. "No, they are fragments of April. Now go put them back together without touching them if you would." Gift says, and I roll my eyes, running past them all at speed so that they all collide.

"So quick witted, it's one of your only redeeming traits..." I growl in frustration, and look at the two balls of light. "So, we just all kid of... Mush together?"

"Not until they turn blue, and you have to be quick, or the vessel will be out of sync. I nod, and await the event.

"It's been like an hour!" I complain, and gift huffs. "It's been thirty minutes!" I see the orbs shuffle a bit, and I return to my ready stance.

"Memories, I thought you would be a lot more... Sophisticated."

"Well, I'm pretty goofy as a person I guess, hey, are the orbs supposed to turn red?" She hisses, and drags out body over to the first orb, placing a hand on it. "The vessel is in danger. Quickly! There is no time to lose- touch both orbs." I place a hand on each. "Good, now close your eyes, and sync your breathing with that of them." In an attempt to be calm and at peace, Gift just sounds like a woman who just got flipped off on date night and told the guy that 'it was fine'. I do as she says, the orbs feel cold, much to my surprise, but squishy. I suddenly hear a deep breathing sound, in time with mine, and I can see a dance studio, the one from when we were kids. "Good, but vessel is injured." Gift murmurs, and I look around, to see James above us. "No!" I yell, and vessel flies back. James looks at me, shocked, but then begins to stalk us again. "I'll make you a deal memories." Gift says, and I nod. "I'll save us, but April will forget about all of this, and I won't be strong enough to keep giving her my strength. Promise will try to get rid of me, so it will be risky." I take a deep breath.

"Just get us out of this gift." I whisper, and gift chuckles darkly. "Enough said."

April's POV

My eyes open, and the field where we were just playing baseball has morphed into the grotesque dance studio that I used to go to as a kid. James is in front of me, but I don't flinch, or cry, I feel like I know what to do. I manage to stagger to my feet, something in my back making them flare, though I begin to run backwards, towards the one wall covered in mirrors. I fall against it, turning to have my back on it- my palms against the cold glass.

James' eyes widen as a high pitched shriek exits the mirror, followed by the wall completely shattering, and flying towards him, ripping his clothes off, and pushing him back to the opposite wall. I fall, my legs no longer wishing to put up with the strain. But what frightens

me is the fact that I can't feel them at all, and they won't reply to my commands. "Did you think that would stop me little snack?" He muses. My expression threatened it, my smile wide. "No, but I just needed a little warming up." The words flow out, and suddenly the glass and him begin to float, against gravity. "You know I'm very hungry James, hungry for you to feel what I did all those years ago." I lift my hand, and the glass all fly towards him at the same time, making small cuts. "And now, the finale!" Half of his body flies up, and the other, down, ripping his body in half, then the same again. Within a few minutes, he's but a pile of distorted flesh, no blood, just dust and stone. "That's it, I'm done..." My eyes remain open, but my body falls against the sharp floor, I have no choice but to stare up, into the sky, with the stars as my only company. The blood stains from my body, I can feel it, but with it disappears the tightness, all of it, I take in a deep breath, and tears trickle down my cheeks. "Edward..." I cry, everything pouring out, I don't know what just happened, why it did, why anything has happened. Edward, me, the Cullens. It feels unnatural. Maybe, if Edward were human, or I were a vampire. But I doubt that I will leave this studio alive. James is dead- but it doesn't feel right. It feels like I've forgotten something important, very important. My body doesn't quite feel in sync. Is this what it feels like to die? Feeling, feeling, _feeling._

"Edward please make it end..." I moan, attempting to sit up, but still my legs refuse. "April!" I hear, and suddenly a cool hand caresses my face. I try to call his name, but nothing escapes my lips, I can't even move. He takes out his phone, and rings someone, his voice suddenly becoming not so audible.

Then, my eyes begin to shut, and I am alone, I can't hear anything, smell anything, see anything. All alone.

 **Almost 100 followers! I'll open the competition a follower early- send your OCs through PMs mostly, or people may see the character chosen! I will make a character OC 'page' to help those who don't know how to submit!**


	14. OC page entries

**OC Page! (Own character)**

Name:

Species:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Backstory:

Any ties to April:

Likes:

Dislikes

Extra abilities, super self control, etc:

 **Copy and paste this, and send it to me to be in with a chance of having your OC in TOA!**


	15. It's tragic

**Hi guys, I'm really disappointed about the lack of OC participants, do you think that it is to early to introduce a new OC?**

The lights aggravate me first, the connotations that come with hospital lights- the irritation, the sterile, uncomfortable rays that never seem to quite flatter anybody. Then I take a breath, and pain swarms my chest, despite the IVs that I can feel in my arms pumping something useless into my body. "April?" A small voice, though musical and perfect, is but a dying flame. "Are you awake?"

I struggle to respond in any way that didn't mean me, crying, or causing any more injuries that would then induce hysterics also. "Yeah, Edward, I'm awake." The sudden relief comes from letting his name pass my lips, but he doesn't move to touch me, nor does he speak. "Edward… I'm sorry about leaving Alice and Jasper…God knows how I did it without them noticing." I joke, though my lungs quickly lose all of their energy. "They had to operate. You punctured a lung with _two_ of your broken ribs." I cannot tell whether he's upset, or furious, but I doubt that it will be any less than both.

"I don't know what happened, back at the house, I blanked-" I feel Edward's marble lips on mine, soothing my audible heartbeat. As it increases even more, he pulls back. "I'm sorry that I had to put you through this, you don't even know how bad it really is…" Now, I open my eyes, and do almost have a mini heart attack. I have three big machines besides me in the room, with wires coming out of more places than I can feel. Huh, they must be the pain relief! My skin is paler than a piece of paper, almost giving Edward a run for his money if the light didn't give it such a blue tint.

"Oh my god…" I whisper, and tears already begin to pour down my face. "I look terrible!" I wale, and I can see Edward flinch. Though, when I try and zoom into his thoughts, I hear nothing. "Are my mom and dad here?" I ask, and he nods.

"My sister?"

"She went to sleep in her car. Jake's with her." I nod, looking away in order to keep this from becoming awkward. "I'm sorry too…" He suddenly blurts out. "I can't protect you like I feel like I need to, it's not fair, especially on you. Maybe you deserve someone who won't put you in danger like this-"

"I've never seen a wild thing feel sorry for itself." I wisely quote. Gosh, you didn't think I hadn't brought any 'help your manically depressed partner' books with this pessimist did you? "You're right, you can't. But what about when I **die.** Not when I almost do, but when I kick the bucket, or stick my head in the noose-"

"Just stop joking about everything for one minute! You have absolutely no sense of self preservation, and without you, I'd kill myself." He growls, and silence ensues.

"Edward Cullen, If you _ever_ …" I threaten, but his anger just seems to worsen.

"What do you want me to say, that I'll go on without you? That I'll find someone else- I can't, I physically could not bear it. Knowing that I'd never see you laugh, smile- even cry again?" He shakes his head, banishing the evil thoughts. I imagine if it were him, and I tense, before nausea rushes over me. "I-I'm sorry… How about I promise not do die any time soon?" A moment passes before he laughs again, and kisses me, I hold him close to me, never wanting to let go. "How long was I out?" He looks down a bit. "Four days, the operation was on the day you got here. You should be able to get out by next week." I do the math.

"But its _Monday_ now!" He sighs.

"Then why did you go and stalk a hungry vampire?" The opposing question startles me, and I shrug.

"I told you, I don't remember! I just remember going, staying with Alice and Jasper in a hotel-" I can feel my stomach drop. "A-and I was flirting with another guy- I don't know why I did that!" I take his hand, what are all these empty memories? Like watching a film of when you were a child, knowing it was you, but having no recall. "Don't worry about it…" He lightly tightens his grip, and kisses my flustered cheek, cooling it. "Edward, James did something to my head back when you played baseball, but I don't feel like that anymore, I just feel normal!" Edward lets me go, and puts a finger to his lips, before laying back. Dad walks in. "D-Dad?" He encloses me in hug.

"April, are you alright? Do you remember me?" I furrow my brow.

"Of course dad, why wouldn't I?" I question.

"When the Cullens found you in the hotel, they said that you didn't remember them. I was afraid…"

I shake my head, and smile at my dad, cautious not to laugh at that story. "How you fell down those stairs you… It didn't hurt too badly did it?" I smile.

"Even if it did, I feel a lot better!" I say, but his expression remains sullen.

"So, why'd you go? You were pretty brief in your letter." Great. A letter? I should have gone to him.

"Well… Uh, Edward and I were talking about our futures, and he… wanted to move a lot, and well, I decided that I would have to _change_ a lot, to want that." I see Edward flinch a little.

"But, I don't want to change, but I just love him so much daddy, I cut it off there- and I had to get away for a while." He goes to speak, but then mom and Bella rush in.

"Oh my baby!" Mom once again, wraps her warm arms around me, though more lightly than usual. "I was so worried, I thought that we'd really lost you this time…" Bella kneels down and places her head in my lap, "You literally are going to kill me." She whimpers, almost tearfully.

"I'm fine you guys! It wasn't even that bad…" I try, only earning a united glare from everyone, including Edward, though his is slightly harsher. "Honey, do you know that you broke your spine in two places? Your ribs, even your pretty face is…" Mom trails off, sighing.

"We've decided that… You should come to Jacksonville with Phil and me." The heart monitor begins to pump at an intense rate, making everyone jump. "No, I'm not leaving, I'm staying in Forks with daddy and Bella." I almost growl, not something that I would normally aim at my sensitive mother.

"Well hun, the doctors said-"

"No! Look, I may have all the broken bones that you say I do, but mom, I feel stronger than ever living in Forks, with the cold…" I shiver at my lie, hoping that it isn't too obvious. "…And with Edward." I look over at him, watching him pretend to have only just woken up. "Give me a few more months at least, till I graduate." Mom sends me a troubled stare, before looking up at dad, who can't help but project his pride and joy. "What about you Bella? You hate the rain…" Mom's final attempt is a dying cause as Jake walks into the room with a large bunch of white roses. "What's up April? Look what me and Bells got you…" He pops them on the table next to me, and joins Bella.

"Mom, I'll take care of her, dad, Jake, Edward and his family all will." She replies, defeating her.

"Well, Phil won't be in a good mood, but ok. I can see that you two girls are growing up." She pulls out her phone and begins texting. "Mom, you learnt how to text?" I ask, and my family laugh.

"Yeah, I thought that it would be useful from time to time!" Edward suddenly grips my hand slightly tighter than usual, and inhales sharply. A doctor ponders in, taking long, time consuming strides.

"Aprilynne, I see that you're awake." He sighs, and sits in a sterile white chair by the door.

"I'm afraid that we have some bad news." Edward lets go, and places his head in his hand.

"What is it doctor?" Dad asks, and the room becomes silent.

"We X-rayed Aprilynne's back, before operating, and we found that the nervous tissue cound not have survived the complete breakage in this region." He holds up two X-rays, and my mother covers her mouth. We all wait for the next words to exit his mouth. "April, you may never be able to walk again."

 **Bet you didn't see that coming? Sorry for the long wait guys!**


	16. The end of happiness

"There, all ready." Bella's hand come away from my hair, to reveal a half up, half down beach wave hairstyle, held with a Bobby pin. "Thanks Bells... Sure you don't want to come? I could do with my big sis there." She _sighs,_ and pulls the creases out of my black dress, curtesy of Alice. "Jake and me are going to the movies, then out for dinner. I can't go." She explains an I sigh. Yay, a whole night with just Edward.

In the past month, I've been 'rehabilitating', after all the meds and the surgery, I kind of needed it: whenever I say up, I would feel so nauseous that I would faint, or throw up. For Edward, it hasn't been fun or fair. Not to mention, I've lost all feeling from the waist down. There might as well be nothing there, and my boyfriend and his family feel fully responsible. Alice occasionally approaches me, though I'm not quite sure whether she's ashamed, angry, or upset- surely her visions must tell her that every thing will turn out ok. Dr Cullen is assisting me, since before the accident he was my doctor anyways. Though Edward has kept his distance. It feels like he doesn't even want to fix our relationship, that it's hopeless, and we should just let it fade. Although, the asshole decided to invite me to prom out of the blue. Like yesterday. And before I could even say yes, the dress and matching _accessories_ were laid out on the bed, giving me my answer.

"Wish me luck." I tell my sister as she helps me to transfer to my wheelchair. Dad tried to convince me to move back to Jacksonville, or at least convert one of the rooms downstairs into a bedroom- or the worst. Get a stair lift; I'm not a hundred! I just want life to go back to normal.

"Edward's here Bee!" Dad calls up, and my heart rate increases. "He can come up if he wants." I yell back, more to Edward that to him. I. Hear the front door open, and soon, the stairs creak. "April?" He asks, and I roll over to the door. "Hey." I see him tense as he looks at me, and I roll my eyes. "Want to help me down?" He picks me up, along with the chair, and carries us down, before sticking the chair back onto the floor. "Wait!" Bella chimes in. "I need a pic." Edward goes to put me in my chair, but I stop him. "On the floor, I intend to use the lovely shoes your sister lent me." He reluctantly does as he is told, and Bella snaps a picture of the two of us. "You look gorgeous April." He whispers into my hair, and a knot forms in my throat. "You do too." He chuckles lightly, and helps me back into the chair. "To the dance!" I cry heroically, and my sister laughs. I'm assisted into the passengers seat, where we both just sit for a moment. He looks down at me, and frowns, before starting the engine.

"Edward, do you still love me?" I ask out loud, and I can almost hear the steering wheel implode. He begins driving, until we reach a spot just outside of my home's view. "Why would you ask such a question?" He asks, hurt, as if I'm the criminal in all of this. "Why? Because you don't talk to me anymore! We don't go out, I don't come over-"

"It can't be the same as it used to, you're too delicate, look at where I got you." He snarls, more angry at himself than me. "I want it to be the same... I just want to be with you!" I cry, looking down into my lap. "You don't how just how difficult it's been. I can't do anything myself like I used to, and now you leaving me all alone is like stabbing me in the chest with a red hot dagger!"

He remains silent throughout my rant, before brushing his fingers through his perfect hair. "I don't understand, you're right. But you're not alone April. There are seven billion of you-"

"Cut the bull Edward. I wanted to come out and enjoy my night with you, but _this_ is just painful." He sighs, and opens the car door, I've never seen him look quite so peeved. "So what do want me to do? Hurt you by allowing myself to feel whole? End up accidentally holding you too tightly, breaking you?"

"I expect you to come here and listen to your girlfriend Edward Cullen, because otherwise I will crawl back home." The threat seems to work, as he jumps right back into the car. "Now, kiss me." He turns, and looks at my serious face. He leans in hesitantly, before I lean, and our lips meet, cool marble hitting my warmth. The kiss seems forced at first, I can feel myself getting lost in it as Edward does. It doesn't hurt too much, much fact, it seems to be the most truthful kiss we've ever shared. "There." He says, pulling away. "I'm sorry." He says into my chest as his head meets my shoulder. "I love you more than anything Aprilynne Beatrice Swan. I don't want you to get hurt- it seems like we've reached a rather ugly paradox." I giggle at his outdated vocabulary. "Aren't we just a paradox?" I challenge, and that laugh, my laugh. It was only for me, made by me. "Indeed miss swan. Perhaps that's why we work so well."

"Well? All I do is make sure that you don't go and kill you self."

"And that is everything. Come on then, let's go to prom.

When we arrive, many people turn to stare, I refused to go to school when I got home, it seemed like too much hassle to answer all of everyone's questions. Edward pulls my wheelchair out, and freezes as I throw myself into the seat. "I can still get around on my own!" He gets behind the chair, and easily begins rolling me to the venue. Loud music bursts out, and Edwards sudden halt surprises me. "What is it?" I see from behind a corner Jake on his motorbike, grinning at me. "Looking good!" He calls, and I get myself over to him before Edward has unfrozen himself. "Hey Jake! Why aren't you and Bella going out?" I look at his slick jeans and formal faded green shirt, frowning at his choice of clothes. "Hey, I borrowed this shirt from my dad, and he sent me. He says that 'what happened is enough, and it all needs to stop' whatever that means, did you fling yourself down those stairs or something?" His tone is half humorous, and the other a mix of fear and concern. "I'm not that dumb, now go get my sister and take her to that free meal!" He blushes as the confession that for ditching his date for another ten minutes would mean that his dad would pay for the meal. "I won't tell I you don't Jake." He smiles thankfully, and gets back onto his bike. "Thoughts?" I ask Edward.

"He thinks that you look very beautiful." He snidely remarks. "He suddenly realised that you've always looked very beautiful." I get what he is implying and I grin. "Of course I'm beautiful, I have you to rub off on me." We turn again, and go towards the entrance, where the couples are having their pictures. The photographer looks awkwardly in my direction, before hurrying the couple before us in. Edward goes to just stand beside me, but instead I use his body as I support. "April-"

"Help me up." I command forcefully, though very quietly so that only he can hear it. "OK smile!" The picture is taken with Edward holding me bridal style, not on my feet as I asked, but the picture is still gorgeous. "Thanks!" I call back to the photo guy, before we enter the pit. We pass several couples before my nerves really begin to set in, but all of these are trumped by Bella's group of friends all together in the centre. "Edward-"

"Uh, April?" Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric all stare in awe at me in my chair. "Hey you guys..." I mumble.

"Nice prom Eric." I smile at him, and he nods thankfully. "We're so sorry..." Jessica trails off under the sound of the music, and that's the end of our short conversation. "Edward, everyone's staring at me." I state, and he chuckles as they clear a path for us on. The dance floor. "Just imagine that it's you and me tonight."

"Can't I just imagine it's just you and me forever?" I sigh, placing my stretched back arm onto his as he wheels us out to a quieter sets me and my chair by a railing, before pulling me up effortlessly, and making us fly around as if we were pro dancers. "Edward... I have a question." I murmur, and he furrows his eyebrows to signal that he is interested. "If you changed me, would my legs work again?" We swing for a moment more, before he exhales deeply. "It wouldn't be worth it."

"Why? Then I'd get to be with you forever, and be able to walk again." I reason thoughtfully, my consideration of his feelings suddenly begin to fade as I feel the tension between us rise. "Do we really need to talk about this now?" He asks. "Well, I am a cripple now." He flinches as I say the word, before stopping. "Please try not to be so depressing today, I want you to enjoy it."

"I'm trying, but it's a bit hard when I can't dance with you, walk next to you- for god's sake I can't even take a shower properly!" I angrily whisper, and he stops for a second, before I realise that we are the only ones still outside. "You're cold." The realisation only comes as a further temptation, to hit him and leave. Just as mom always taught me. "Only a little." I lie, he can tell, but I think that I said it just to calm myself down. "It's summer, shouldn't it be warm?" I mutter, and he smiles. "It's your prom, shouldn't you be-"

"Be dancing with my boyfriend? Who should really not try to be so down right sarcastic and rude." I comment, tilting right slightly as a signal to keep dancing, but instead, he leans me down, and runs his lips along my neck, whilst my heart palpitates at the speed of light. "You didn't let me finish." He purrs seductively, a side of him, like many others that are but acquaintances. "You shouldn't be sad on your prom night? So how about I change you right here..." I wish, with all my heat that I could believe him, so that I can see how I would really react. "Don't play with me vampire." I force, and he tilts me up, grinning. "Do you perhaps still have even a fraction of your annoying ability?"

"Edward Cullen, I'm a woman. I WILL know when you lie to me." He kisses my scrunched up face, and then presses his forehead against mine as a new song begins to play, the last one not as comforting as this. "I love you." He whispers. He swings us side to side with the music, I harden my hold on him, and look up to him, his tousled bronze hair illuminated by the fairy lights in the rafters of the gazebo. His eyes, they sparkle the most gorgeous amber. "Never leave me." My lips mouth, though I'm not sure if they actually come out. His face instantly turns to one of surprise, as if he'd never expected me to say that. "I see, then, I never will." He presses his lips against my mouth, and I just relax, giving myself up to the moment. "Give me a sec." he pauses, and rummages through his pocket. Out comes a little gold box. "A gift." He opens it to reveal the Cullen crest woven out of gold. The little lion's eye faces up at me with a crimson glare. "I'm afraid that I'm too young to ask for you hand, so it's a promise- a deposit you could say. I want to take care of you in sickness and in health, for better, and for worse." I feel heat rise up in my cheeks as he puts the necklace on me. "Edward you tease! You were planning on making up with me? Why'd you let me go and be a dick!" I cry, kissing his face and wrapping my arms around him. "Shhh" you don't want to ruin your makeup."

"I'm wearing waterproof mascara!" I weep, clasping onto my beautiful gift. "Now it's ok, I won't ask you for anything again!" I weep, muffling my inaudible speech in his probably overpriced tux. He manages to pry the necklace from my hands, and slip it around my neck, where it sits perfectly on Alice's dress. "Those Tears of April, they're so beautiful." He wipes my eyes dry. "I only cry for you." I admit, and he kisses my forehead.

And, as the night grew darker the couple danced, and joked, and kissed under the moonlight, happily ever after... Or so they thought; the smug, red eyes, red haired woman watched the pair with eyes conflicted. Rage, sorry, and excitement blazed, as she promised her revenge, on the yellow eyed demon.


	17. Off Hiatus

Sorry about the year's wait! TOA will be returning shortly, so I hope that everyone will be super supportive!


	18. I know you, Beatrice

A/N: I know that the people who started this story with me will hate me- But I will try to keep up the Updates! I have reread TOA, and realise that it's in need of a revision, but I'll get onto it soon!

 **Warning!** manic depression, this is why April may seem OOC

April's POV

I wake up with my cheek pressed against a cool chest, Edward remains still, almost asleep as my eyes flutter open and I gaze over his features. Lifting my hand, I trace his jaw, and then his neck, remembering each ridge and the smooth tone.

"Good morning." He says, somehow forcing a grin out of me, before I lean up as far as I can manage and kiss him. His hand comes to hold my head, weaving fingers through my locks. When he pulls back to allow me to breath, our eyes meet.

"We should get up, I don't think Mrs Walters would be happy if we registered late _again."_ I almost smirk, drawing the thin blanket that the thicker sheets had been exchanged for close to my bare chest, and waiting for Edward to help me up. I don't miss the slight sadness in his face as he props me against the backboard, and immediately appears next to our dresser, and holds up a blue dress.

"How about this one?"

"Hm, I'm in the mood for something black today. Like my soul." I tease, and watch as he decides which outfit I wear, because I can't even do that anymore.

After the accident, Carlisle had offered to let me stay with the Cullen family, Mom had been harder to persuade than dad, who had no clue how to deal with my paralysis, but after ensuring her that I would receive constant medical attention, she was quickly bought over. My room on the ground floor has a view of the garden, and French doors leading out onto a small patio designed for my chair, Esme had been thrilled when I had made the request. Edward sometimes carried me out, and would sit us on the swinging chair suspended from the first floor balcony, where we could talk, or listen to music from the stereo that he had moved to our downstairs room. It was wide, enough so that I could fit the dining room table in twice.

"Should I open the doors?" He asks, tapping his hand against the glass lightly as I tie up my hair. I nod, and watch as they fly open, and the breeze is on my skin just for a moment, before I exhale deeply. Living in the Cullen's house was somewhat of a break, I believed at first, from the pitiful eyes of my sister, who couldn't quite believe what had happened, and blamed it completely on my boyfriend; from my father, who felt like it was his own fault, and respected the Cullen patriarch far more than he resented the family as a whole. Now, I'm just a coward. Hiding from the past as I attempt to make a future for myself and Edward, who can barely hold himself together in light of the circumstances too. Through his thoughts, and his emotions, he can hardly keep it away from me. I know all of this, but I don't tell him- in the fear that my probing and prodding will spook him, and then I'll have no one.

"Darling, don't worry yourself." He encases me in his arms, steadily raising me out of bed, and into my chair. I look away, and remain silent.

"Do you really think he's hot?" Jessica rambles, earning a light chuckle from Lauren and mike as Angela blushed insanely. I place a supportive hand on her arm, and encourage her with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's his eyes." She retorts, and receives an unexpected snort from Edward. She turns a bright red, and looks down at her food as the girls begin gossiping about one of the freshmen.

I gaze off at the food counter, and sigh. Everything is slowly becoming grey, the corners of my vision fading as the world repeats itself, like an old film, each day a carbon copy of the last.

This cannot continue.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Edward's made me dinner. Again. It's my favourite, but I can't eat- I don't want to. I want to run, I want to be me again. Ever since the accident, It's all become fragmented, and I just want it to end. Carlisle tells me that many patients get depressed, but the Prozac isn't cutting it, and my mind is slowly becoming unhinged. There's something I can't remember, it's at the back of my mind- It has something to do with a promise. But, the closer I get to remembering, the more I feel the imbalance, like my mind is running, but my body is still, as it always is._

 _That word. Always. It's familiar…_

I set down the journal, normally I would look through the last few pages, and remember a time from before the grey.

"What happened?" I whisper to myself. This isn't how it should be- there is something missing, and without it, I can't get any better. I push back into the lying position, and shut my eyes. It started with a dream- I'm sure it did.

 _"_ _Beatrice! Get down here before I give you what for!" The girl smiled gracefully and looked into her dresser's mirror. She was beautiful, very much so, and it helped when people would bend to her will. She was sure that it was the way her almond-shaped eyes would twinkle, and not something else. Downstairs her mother bustled around, getting ready to take her daughter to her husband's dinner party. He had just returned from his work in England, for the war, and this was to celebrate his retirement from the services._

 _Beatrice powdered her cheeks once again, before snatching up a silver pendant with a blood red stone encased in delicate metal roses, and putting it around her neck. It was a gift from her mother, she had received it from her own mother, and she inherited it also. Beatrice stood, smoothing down her lace dress, and ensuring that her cream satin bow was tight. Her little sister Margery was sleeping, only being four, her nurse would keep her company. She glided down the upholstered staircase, and smirked as her mother doted on her beauty, and the dress._

 _"_ _If you don't nap yourself a man tonight, I'll think all the young gentlemen blind!" The older women smiled. She adored her daughter- she was gorgeous- any rich boys at the party would be enthralled._

 _"_ _Shall we go mother?" Beatrice purred, taking her mother's arm in hers, and leading them out to where the chauffer had parked the car._

 _"_ _Thank you Jonathan." The older woman conceded, and slipped into the vehicle behind her daughter._

 _The drive was short to the Waldorf-Astoria, their Home was on Rhode Island. The entrance was crowded by civilians wanting to watch the rich and beautiful attend the gathering, she received many astonished gazes as Jonathan helped her out, and she was joined by her mother as they entered the hotel. They arrived in the ball room, where many turned their heads, and were welcomed readily._

 _Beatrice could remember dancing all night, trying Champagne, and smoking a cigarette for the first time- and then there was_ him. _She had never imagined love at first sight._

My eyes open, and I'm panting. She had seem Beatrice grow, in the dreams, I am her. I know her thoughts, her feelings, but what she had felt last night could only have been described as what I feel for Edward, but she had never met the man before. Of all her dreams, the only Image that I remember vividly, is the face of that man.

He was prominent obviously, around thirty, but hideously wealthy. He had long blonde hair, and startling red eyes. A vampire. Perhaps that was all the attraction was, everyone I know have been thwarted by the beauty of the immortal race.

I press down firmly on the mattress, and sit back against the headboard, staring out into the garden. I smile, reminding myself that this weekend I'll be flying out to visit my mom and Phil in Jacksonville. Then, we'll go to Canada, and stay for the remainder of the spring break.

The sound of the door disturbs me, I turn to see Esme smiling softly in the doorway.

"Edward's gone shopping for me. I made you breakfast Honey." She sits on the edge of the bed, and puts the tray on my lap. I grimace at the lack of feeling, but push the emotion back into its box.

"Thank's Esme- You'll make me fat with all of these breakfasts!" I prod at the stack of blueberry pancakes, and feel nausea wash over me. An Idea comes to me, and I smile up at Esme again. "Do you think you could grab my laptop for me? It's on the desk." She complies, before kissing my forehead, and speeding out of the room.

Scrolling through the Wiki page for General Royle, I find a picture of his daughter- Beatrice Voltari (nee Royle). Born in 1901, and married to Lord Caius of Volterra, until her premature death in 1923.

I can't gasp, the shock causes me to freeze, and process the information again. _Beatrice is real? Not just my imagination?_ The image of her confirms this, obviously from the 1920s, but she is smiling at her husband, a man who I recognise as the one from the party. Her hand rests on the pendant around her neck, and she gazes lovingly into his crimson eyes. The only difference form the dream being her lack of blush, and eyes that are a similar hue to the man's. I type Caius of Volterra into the search bar, and gasp as two very familiar faces appear besides Caius.

"Aro… Marcus?" Automatically leave my lips, seconds before I read their names for the first time. I feel my head meet the backboard, and let darkness take me.

 _Beatrice's POV- years earlier_

"Darling Sister!" Aro called, I was sitting in the garden, allowing my skin to catch the light and reflect diamonds around our palace. I smile at my brother in law, waltzing to his side, and looping my arm into his. "Brother Dearest, I had assumed that you were doing business?" I asked. Caius would be free too that meant. Aro saw my thoughts, as my hand is with his, and he smiled. "He resides in the Library, Beatrice, however in what state you will find him is yours to discover, he was particularly vexed by a group of accusers today." I smirked knowingly.

"Kill them all then did he? Oh, my husband!" Aro nodded in agreement as we reached the other side of the garden, where Didyme, the wife of Marcus, and my best friend, sits with Suplicia, Aro's own wife. Didyme rose to meet me, whilst Suplicia scowled. "I was not aware that Aro was _your_ husband Beatrice, I am sure that your brute of a husband is inside." Didyme shook her head at Suplicia, though still with admiration in her eyes.

"Licia, do stop teasing our Beatrice- you do not know what her 'brute' of a husband may do to you!" She grinned, filling the air with positive emotion. That was her gift, Didyme made anyone she met instantly at ease, and I loved her for her beautiful emotions. Everything good I had felt in my new life, had been due to her- and to Caius, but we could hardly be alone. Didyme and I were together constantly, and we were far more compatible than with the spiteful, silver-tongued Suplicia.

"Do be quiet Plicia." I pur, watching in amusement as Her mouth snaps shut, and she glared daggers at me. Aro chuckled lightly, and tapped my shoulder.

"You've had your fun Beatrice."

I sighed, and smirked at his wife. "You may speak Suplicia."

"How very dare you!" I broke out into a fit of laughter, and Didyme joined me. My gift, worshipped for its power, gave me the ability to control the minds of humans and Vampires alike.

 **Newest chapter done! This is truly the turning point in our plot, as the Voltari become involved in April's already complicated life…**


End file.
